Attendre la pluie
by AsterRealm
Summary: Avant lui, il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre ; avant lui, il ne connaissait pas le sens de l'expression "tomber amoureux". UA, SoRiku. Three-shot.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Buena Vista games, etc.

**Pairings** : SoRiku avec KaiShion en arrière plan. /o/

**Rating** : T, normalement. :3

**Autres** : UA, plein de LOVE, ne vous attendez pas à des plot twist de ouf parce qu'il n'y en aura pas. :D

Ce texte sera sans doute un three-shot, ou une petite fic. À la base c'était censé être court, mais mon imagination vient toujours foutre le bordel. :'(

Fanfic écrite pour Midori-chan37 parce que c'est quelqu'un de très très cool et qu'on ne laisse pas les gens très très cool en manque de leur OTP :D Allez lire ses teeextes, ils sont cool. ❤

* * *

En amour, Riku pouvait se vanter d'être exceptionnel.

Exceptionnellement con, peut-être, exceptionnellement malchanceux, certainement. Même sa voisine et amie d'enfance commençait à le prendre en pitié, elle qui était de nature plutôt optimiste et qui lui promettait à chaque nouvelle peine de cœur qu'il trouverait mieux la prochaine fois, que c'était juste une mauvaise passe, que l'avenir finirait par lui sourire comme il souriait à tout le monde au bout du chemin.

– Peut-être que le destin a décidé de s'acharner sur toi, lui avait-elle dit en sirotant un soda à la paille, assise sous le soleil, dans son jardin.

Pas vraiment la chose à dire quand on essayait de consoler un chagrin d'amour, mais c'était l'expérience qui parlait, et surtout les nombreuses fois où Riku s'était retrouvé face à elle, le front sur la table, désespéré par ses sentiments qui finissaient toujours par être traînés au sol comme de vieux sacs de déchets inutiles.

Kairi était une fille compréhensive, heureusement, et elle répéta, comme à son habitude, que « ça irait mieux la prochaine fois ». Elle prit la main de Riku dans la sienne, pour partager un peu de sa compassion, sans doute, et lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne put voir, les yeux plongés dans ses souvenirs douloureux, les oreilles résonnants encore du rire moqueur de celui qui l'avait laissé tomber pour quelqu'un d'autre – un petit blond sans personnalité ni intérêt, en plus.

– Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. (Elle lui tapota gentiment la main, comme elle le faisait depuis qu'ils étaient petits lorsqu'elle voulait l'apaiser.) Il y a des tonnes de garçons, dans cette ville, je suis sûre que le bon finira par se montrer.

Il hocha vaguement la tête, pas du tout convaincu, et attrapa son verre de jus d'orange d'un geste désespéré. Oh oui, il y avait des tonnes de garçons dans cette cité qui ne cessait de grandir, mais plus les années passaient, et avec elles les chagrins d'amour les uns sur les autres, plus il se disait que, peut-être, ce n'était pas un manque de chance qui l'accablait mais simplement le fait qu'il y avait toujours bien quelqu'un de meilleur que lui avec qui sortir. C'était pour cette raison, après tout, qu'il finissait par se faire jeter, la plupart du temps – pour ça ou pour son « caractère de merde » qui, maintenant qu'il avait eu l'occasion de connaître Vanitas, ne lui semblait plus si merdique que ça.

Et puis, le bon, il n'existait peut-être pas – en fait, à y penser, c'était seulement un rêve qu'il n'avait cessé de poursuivre et qui n'avait pas de chance d'aboutir. Peut-être que le bon, c'était du pipeau ; ou bien c'était juste lui qui était trop... trop quoi, au juste ? bizarre ? pour être le bon de qui que ce soit. Il exhala, but une gorgée de jus d'orange, et reposa son verre sur la table de jardin en pensant que le ciel essayait peut-être de lui dire quelque chose, que tout ça, c'était des conneries, que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Il leva les yeux vers Kairi qui regardait ailleurs, les yeux protégés du soleil par des lunettes protectrices, et les cheveux noués en queue de cheval pour, disait-elle, éviter d'avoir trop chaud. C'était une jolie fille, une très jolie fille, et Riku l'enviait presque, lui qui, pensait-il, avait un visage assez commun, si on laissait passer ses yeux qui faisaient son succès – enfin, avant qu'on le largue par-dessus bord, évidemment.

– Et toi ? demanda-t-il enfin, soudain prit par le sentiment qu'on avait suffisamment parlé de lui, comme c'était à chaque fois le cas lorsqu'il venait se confier à elle après une rupture compliquée.

(Enfin, compliquée ; c'était une façon de parler. Elle n'avait rien eu de compliqué, elle avait été directe et sans détours, comme d'habitude. À cette pensée, Riku songea a rentrer chez lui pour s'enfoncer dans un bain d'eau glacée et ne plus en sortir avant que son cœur soit si gelé qu'il ne pourrait rien ressentir pour personne.)

Kairi passa une main sur son front, sirota à nouveau un peu, sans même lui adresser un regard, puis se tourna vers lui et eut un sourire gêné. Elle avait de bonnes nouvelles, évidemment. Riku retint un soupir. Kairi était tout son contraire. Elle n'avait jamais aucun problème, elle.

– Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? Je peux le raconter demain, sinon.

Toujours cette délicatesse et cette sollicitude qui ne manquait pas de lui attirer la sympathie des foules.

– Vas-y, raconte.

Il n'allait pas lui gâcher la journée pour ça, de toute façon. Kairi retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table, ses yeux céruléens traversés par un éclat de joie. Elle devait avoir eu hâte de lui parler de ça, constata-t-il. Et lui, il la bassinait avec ses histoires qui finissaient de toute façon toujours de la même manière.

– Tu te souviens de la fille dont je t'avais parlé ?

Elle souriait déjà. En voilà une qui était heureuse, au moins.

– Celle qui travaille en tant qu'étudiante à l'épicerie ?

Oui, il s'en souvenait. Elle n'avait cessé de parler d'elle depuis l'instant où elle l'avait croisée en allant acheter il ne savait même plus quoi. Elle l'avait même forcé à aller voir, une fois. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et brillants qui réassortissait les rayons alors qu'elle n'atteignait même pas les dernières étagères.

– Oui. J'ai enfin réussi à lui parler !

Eh bien. Voilà qui était effectivement une bonne nouvelle. Ça faisait des semaines que Kairi se contentait de l'évoquer sans jamais passer à l'action.

– Alors ?

– Elle s'appelle Xion, et elle a un an de moins que nous. Elle est encore plus mignonne que je ne le pensais. J'ai cru que j'allais tomber morte, lorsqu'elle est venue me faire la conversation.

– Ce n'est même pas toi qui a initié le mouvement ?

Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire rêveur toujours rivé aux lèvres.

– Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est compliqué de draguer une fille quand on en est une soi-même. Surtout en public, et encore plus si on ne sait pas dans quelle cours elle joue. Et je ne sais pas draguer, moi, je n'ai jamais compris comment les gens faisaient.

Lui non plus, à vrai dire. Lorsqu'il s'y essayait, ça se terminait presque toujours de façon embarrassante. Pour le coup, il pouvait comprendre ses réserves.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

– Oh, elle m'a simplement demandé si j'habitais dans le coin, vu que je viens souvent faire mes petites courses là-bas. Je lui ai dit que c'était juste à côté du collège où j'allais, et c'est tout.

– Quoi, c'est tout ? Elle a rien dit d'autre ?

– Oh, si, on a parlé un peu. Apparemment, elle va au collège vers la sortie de la ville... et elle travaille là parce que ça appartient à sa tante, ou je ne sais trop quoi. J'étais tellement absorbée par son visage que j'ai oublié d'écouter. Elle a un très joli sourire, mais je l'avais déjà remarqué. Et ce n'est pas le plus beau.

– Il y a plus ?

– Regarde ça.

Elle chipota le téléphone posé sur la table et le lui tendit. Dans son répertoire, seul prénom parmi les contacts en X, Xion avait laissé son numéro. Il haussa les sourcils.

– Eh bah, bravo.

– Et ça, c'est moi qui l'ai proposé.

– Alors tu _sais_ prendre des initiatives, après tout !

Elle lui tira la langue.

– Et je compte bien lui proposer une petite sortie la semaine prochaine. Qui sait ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Oui, peut-être. Il s'enfonça sur sa chaise. Lui non plus n'avait rien, et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir tenté. Elle sembla remarquer son trouble, car elle lui adressa un sourire désolé.

– Tu sais, Riku, déclara-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, je suis certaine que tu finiras par avoir de la chance, toi aussi. Le vent finira bien par tourner, non ? Je suis sûre, je suis certaine que ça ira la prochaine fois. Fais-moi confiance. D'accord ?

– Mouais.

Il termina son verre et s'extirpa de sa chaise. Kairi le suivit du regard sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il était chez elle, après tout.

– Tu t'en vas ?

– Ma mère ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

– Déjà ? Il est quelle heure ?

– Quasiment dix-huit heures.

– Sérieux ? Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer. Il fait encore bon, pour l'heure, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le soleil était en tout cas toujours aussi agressif. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui lui tira un sourire.

– On se revoit demain ? Comme c'est dimanche, j'ai dîner de famille, mais je serai libre vers quinze heures, si tu veux.

Il avait pensé à tomber dans son lit et à ne plus en sortir pour les quatre jours suivants, mais si elle insistait...

– D'accord, céda-t-il. Tu pourras venir à l'intérieur, si tu veux, ma mère a installé la climatisation la semaine dernière. Et ils prévoient au moins trente-deux degrés.

– Quelle horreur. Ça marche, alors. À demain, je passerai par le jardin.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et remit ses lunettes de soleil, le visage levé vers le ciel. Riku, lui, détacha un des panneaux de bois qui séparaient leurs deux jardins et se glissa dans sa propriété comme un voleur, bien que ça n'ait pas le moindre intérêt ni même le moindre sens. Combien de fois, enfant, s'était-il fait taper sur les doigts pour avoir pénétré dans la pelouse du voisin sans prendre la peine de passer par la porte ? Mais c'était devenu une habitude, pour lui et Kairi, et rares étaient les fois où ils se rendaient l'un chez l'autre par la voie traditionnelle. À 'époque, c'était plus drôle comme ça, et ça l'était toujours aujourd'hui.

Il se traîna jusque chez lui, ouvrit la porte vitrée à l'arrière de sa maison et y rentra sans un bruit. De toute façon, elle était vide, alors il ne voyait pas ce qu'il gagnait à annoncer son entrée. Il ne gagnait rien de plus à être discret, maintenant qu'il y pensait, mais c'était une autre habitude dont il avait du mal à se départir.

Il grimpa les escaliers avec lenteur, le cœur lourd malgré sa conversation avec Kairi, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à tourner la tête pour respirer. Quel samedi de merde, songea-t-il, le regard vide posé à peu près nul part, au milieu de sa chambre. Et la semaine ne s'annonçait pas meilleure ; il avait une tonne de travaux à rendre, comme il était de coutume que ça arrive à l'agonie du printemps. Décidément, le monde ne cessait d'être cruel et sans pitié.

Et si ce n'était que le monde, ce serait supportable. Mais il connaissait quelqu'un d'autre de cruel et sans pitié. Quelqu'un qui l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, avec ses prunelles d'une couleur étrange, noisette tirant un peu sur le jaune, et qui lui avait annoncé sans le moindre remord qu'il en avait eu assez, qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui. Il n'y avait jamais été par quatre chemins, celui-là, mais la vérité brute ne faisait pas de bien à entendre dans ce genre de situation. Et il avait osé ajouter un petit « ne le prends pas mal », comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire ; et comment voulait-il qu'il le prenne, d'ailleurs ? Ça avait été si soudain. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait rien vu venir ; il ne voyait jamais rien. Quel idiot, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement, quel idiot il avait été de penser que ça se passerait mieux cette fois-ci.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il laissa passer les minutes, puis les heures, et finit par s'endormir sans même savoir si sa mère était rentrée ou non.

_xxxxx_

– Riku !

Kairi lui adressait de grands signes depuis sa fenêtre auxquels il répondit par un vague mouvement de la main.

– J'ai acheté tout un tas de DVD en soldes, tu veux venir ?

– J'arrive.

Pourquoi pas. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il la rejoignit deux minutes plus tard et la trouva assise sur son lit, en short de pyjama et débardeur, un sachet de chips ouvert à portée de main.

– Eh bah, c'est la fête aujourd'hui ?

– Plutôt, oui. On est samedi, il fait beau, et j'ai eu cinq DVD pour quinze euros. Ça mérite d'être célébré de la meilleure façon qui soit.

– Si tu me l'avais dit, je serais aussi venu à moitié habillé.

– Mets-toi à l'aise, je t'en prie.

– T'as acheté quoi ?

Elle bondit de son lit et étala les boîtes devant lui.

– Action, action, action, drame, action. Lequel tu veux ?

– Action ?

– Super. Plutôt Tom Cruise ou Bruce Willis ?

– Comme tu le sens.

– Alors ce sera _Edge of Tomorrow_. On ne m'en a dit que du bien.

– C'est pas de la science-fiction, ça ?

– Et alors ? Des aliens _et_ des explosions, c'est ça, la vraie vie. Et Emily Blunt en militaire badass, ça ne se refuse pas.

– On dirait que le gay club a encore frappé...

Elle rit et lança le film avant de retourner sur son lit, une main dans le paquet. Riku soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle, jambes tendues, prêt à passer deux heures de commentaires en tous genre sur la qualité de la bande sonore ou le galbe des jambes d'il ne savait quelle actrice vaguement connue.

Kairi n'y manqua pas : chaque minute était le témoin d'une nouvelle exclamation admirative, choquée ou inquiète, et elle allait parfois jusqu'à lui secouer l'épaule pour lui transférer son indignation ou sa fascination. Il ne s'en formalisa pas – il en avait l'habitude – et passa, à vrai dire, un très bon moment, bien qu'il n'eût guère parié dessus au vu de la jaquette et de l'humeur de Kairi.

Lorsque vint le moment du générique, le paquet de chips vide gisait au sol et avait été remplacé par un sac de bonbons à moitié ouvert, ce qu'ils ne tarderaient pas tous deux à regretter, comme le pressentait Riku face aux gargouillements désagréables de son estomac.

Ils restèrent là, allongés, pendant quelques longues minutes, sans même échanger un mot ou un regard. C'était une espèce de coutume ; ils détestaient tous les deux parler après un film, et encore plus parler du film en question s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de remettre leurs sensations et pensées en ordre. Enfin, Kairi s'étira et sourit.

– Tu veux à boire ?

Il avait la gorge un peu sèche, aussi accepta-t-il sans discussion. Elle partit à la cuisine et lui ramena une canette fraîche de thé glacé dont il but la moitié d'une traite.

– Je devrais demander à mes parents d'installer l'air conditionné ici aussi, déclara Kairi en passant son visage à la fenêtre en quête d'air frais. Il fait super chaud, et il n'y a même pas de vent. Quel enfer. Et on est même pas en été.

Il acquiesça et posa la canette sur son front pour se refroidir un peu.

– Au fait, Kairi, t'as réussi à dégotter un rendez-vous avec la fille de l'épicerie, finalement ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

– C'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas dit. On est allées au ciné, mercredi soir, et elle m'a proposé d'aller à l'espère de kermesse du village d'à côté. Son cousin habite là-bas, je crois, mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule parmi sa bande de potes.

– T'as dit oui, j'espère.

– Qui oserait refuser ? Elle est trop mignonne.

– Tu crois que c'est de la drague ?

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ? Disons que j'en suis sûre à soixante pour cent.

– C'est déjà pas mal.

– Il y a des signes encourageants. Et toi ? Tant qu'on en parle...

Il resta silencieux. Il n'avait rien à raconter.

– Sérieusement, Riku ? Ça fait trois semaines ! C'est pas comme si t'avais été amoureux de lui, si ?

– J'ai décidé de ne plus rien attendre à ce niveau-là.

– C'était un connard, en plus, marmonna Kairi pour elle-même. Allez, remets-toi. Il va peut-être t'arriver quelque chose de bien, cette fois-ci. Il y a un moment où le karma doit aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? Je suis sûre que ce sera la bonne.

– Ça sert à rien, je te dis. Et puis, le célibat me va mieux.

À voir sa tête, ça ne devait pas être le cas.

– Comme si ! Alors que tu étais le premier à espérer un coup de foudre...

– Eh bah, j'y crois plus. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de me prendre la tête avec ça.

Elle semblait toujours dubitative mais n'ajouta rien. C'était lui qui voyait, après tout. C'était sa vie et ses peines de cœurs qui étaient en jeu. Et puis, il méritait bien une petite pause de temps en temps ; même le pire des masochistes n'aime pas se faire torturer sept jours sur sept et a besoin de vacances.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien, et Riku ne tarda pas à prendre congé. Il promit néanmoins à sa voisine de lui prêter main-forte le lendemain ; elle attendait un nouveau bureau pour sa chambre et ne se sentait pas le courage de le monter seule, ses parents étant _encore_ partis pour un dîner entre amis chez des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Lorsqu'il rentra, son père était en train de faire à manger, et il mit la table après une courte conversation constituée de propos vides et sans intérêts. Il n'avait jamais grand chose à raconter : ses cours étaient profondément ennuyeux, la perspective des vacances ne l'enthousiasmait même pas, et il ne parlait pas beaucoup de ses amis à sa famille. Quant à sa vie amoureuse, c'était hors de questions. Il avait fait son _coming out_ depuis un moment déjà, et ses parents l'avaient accepté sans mot dire, mais il n'empêchait que le sujet le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand il en discutait avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kairi. Elle était la seule qui le comprenait, à vrai dire – enfin, presque, puisque contrairement à lui, son cœur se portait plutôt bien, merci pour lui.

Riku avala son repas en prenant son temps, regarda un film médiocre à la télévision puis quitta le salon pour gagner sa chambre et s'y endormir comme une masse.

Il fit un rêve stupide, cette nuit-là : Kairi et lui étaient à l'armée, et elle le forçait à faire mille pompes pour se venger d'il ne savait trop quoi. Elle insistait ensuite pour qu'ils aillent acheter de nouveaux vêtements, mais Riku ne trouvait rien à se mettre ; dépité, il errait dans la rue, puis était poursuivit par un vol d'oiseaux noirs qui lui hurlaient dans les oreilles.

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, bizarrement angoissé, mais n'eut pas grand mal à se rendormir. Lorsque vint le matin, il était frais et dispo, et en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la semaine.

Il devait retrouver Kairi à treize heures, aussi passa-t-il la matinée à traîner sur son ordinateur portable pour regarder des vidéos humoristiques. Il sauva quelques liens pour les envoyer à sa voisine plus tard, et lorsque l'heure fut venue, se rendit chez elle, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Bizarrement, il pressentait que cette journée en serait une bonne – peut-être parce qu'on était un dimanche de fin de printemps et que le soleil n'avait pas encore cessé de briller, comme tout le monde semblait le prédire depuis plus d'un mois.

Kairi ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer pendant qu'ils essayaient de trouver une façon de faire en sorte que son meuble ressemble à quelque chose – quelque chose qui tenait debout, si possible.

– Il y a des jours comme ça, avait-il répondu avec un sourire joyeux.

– Tant mieux. On va bien avoir besoin d'un peu d'optimisme pour réussir à monter ce truc à la con.

Elle essayait de visser une plaque de bois sur une autre mais la vis refusait d'avancer plus loin.  
– Pourquoi on n'a pas de visseuse électrique ? se plaignit-elle. Ça va nous prendre des heures.

Elle laissa tomber le tournevis et s'essuya le front avec un gémissement désespéré.

– J'en ai trop marre. Et il fait super chaud. J'ai envie d'une glace, tu en veux ? J'en ai plein au congel'.

– À quoi ?

– Vanille.

– J'aime pas la vanille.

– On a peut-être bien un reste de _stracciatella_. T'aimes bien ?

– C'est parfait.

– OK, je vais te chercher ça. Pas de bêtises en mon absence !

Il n'y avait rien à craindre ; il connaissait cette chambre presque aussi bien que la sienne, à force. Il n'avait plus rien à y découvrir.

Il s'étendit sur le lit, les yeux mi-clos. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil quand Kairi déposa un bol de glace sur son estomac.

– Je te conseille de la manger tout de suite, ou elle aura fondu dans trente secondes.

– Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça, dit-il en se redressant et en attrapant la cuillère qu'elle lui tendait.

– Quand même.

– Au fait, j'ai rêvé de toi, cette nuit.

– J'étais habillée, j'espère, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle se fourra une cuillère dans la bouche et ferma les yeux, extatique.

– Tu étais ma supérieure à l'armée et tu n'arrêtais pas de me torturer. C'était horrible.

– Ça m'a l'air plutôt sympa, à moi.

Elle posa son bol vide sur une étagère et s'étira.

– Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais ce meuble ne va pas se monter tout seul. En plus...

Elle regarda son réveil et prit un air catastrophé.

– Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard.

– Un truc prévu ? demanda Riku.

Embêtée, elle s'empressa de repousser les sacs de plastiques et cartons sur le côté en marmonnant quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

– Et je ne suis même pas habillée !

– Il se passe quoi ?

– Un mec vient ici dans, mmh, trois minutes, s'il est ponctuel.

– Un mec ?

Voilà qui était étonnant.

– Oui, un camarade de classe, on a une présentation orale demain à répéter... je lui ai proposé de venir, mais j'avais complètement oublié... bon, Riku, tu veux bien descendre la vaisselle à la cuisine ? Il faut que je me trouve des vêtements corrects...

– Tes vêtements m'ont l'air tout à fait correct, nota-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Elle lui sourit comme on souriait à un enfant qui venait de dire quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

– C'est parce que tu as l'habitude de me voir habillée n'importe comment, dit-elle. Mais j'ai une réputation à tenir. T'imagines s'il commence à raconter partout que je m'habille en guenilles ou je ne sais quoi ? Argh, et je perds du temps ! Allez, ouste !

Elle le jeta dehors sans plus de cérémonie. Il soupira. Quand ça ne concernait pas une jolie fille, oublier un rendez-vous était bien son style. Il se rendit à la cuisine et rangea les bols sales dans le lave-vaisselle, comme elle le lui avait demandé, puis attendit dans le canapé qu'elle l'autorise à remonter. Ils se connaissaient bien, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Il attendait depuis bien cinq minutes lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il devait ouvrir ou non : Kairi dévalait déjà les escaliers comme une furie et se jeta sur l'entrée avec la rapidité d'un tigre. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux et avait enfilé une robe rosée qu'il n'avait même jamais vue. Comme quoi, on en découvrait tous les jours. Elle prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte pour accueillir son invité avec le sourire.

– Salut, Sora !

Elle fit entrer ledit Sora à l'intérieur et il se mit à détailler la maison des yeux avec d'un air curieux. Son regard se posa sur Riku, toujours assis dans le canapé, et il lui adressa un sourire avec un bref « salut ».

Un simple mot, un simple regard, et Riku sut que sa vie était terminée. Il se figea, incapable de savoir comment réagir, le cœur battant déjà plus vite – _et ça ne fait même pas une minute_, se morigéna-t-il.

Pourtant, c'était suffisant. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance ; son visage, ses yeux et sa voix s'étaient déjà frayés un passage jusque son cœur sans le moindre effort et prenaient leur trône et leur couronne avec un rire joyeux.

Peut-être Kairi remarqua-t-elle son air subjugué, car elle vint vers lui, l'attrapa par le bras avec un sourire compréhensif et le tira jusqu'au châtain dont le visage prenait une expression un peu intriguée.

– Riku, voici Sora. On est dans la même classe. Et Sora, voici Riku, mon petit copain.

Le cerveau anesthésié, son voisin ne sut pas émettre un mot et se contenta de rester là, à regarder le nouveau venu comme s'il avait eu une révélation divine. Sora, lui, avait bien entendu.

– Ton copain ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais je croyais que t'étais...

– Voyons, Sora. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit.

Il les regarda l'un après l'autre, l'air singulièrement perturbé.

– Sérieux ?

Elle lui donna une pichenette sur le front en riant.

– Non, pas sérieux. On est voisin. Tu remarqueras qu'il est extrêmement taciturne : il a une peur bleue des inconnus, alors essaye de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques.

Cette dernière réplique eut pour mérite de réveiller Riku qui se passa une main dans la nuque, gêné.

– Désolé.

– C'est rien, répondit Sora. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, au fait...

– Non, pas du tout. Riku m'aidait juste à monter un meuble, opération qui a malheureusement échoué, pour l'instant.

– Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

– Oh, non, merci, dit Kairi en secouant la tête. Je réessaierai une autre fois.

– Je prendrai ma visseuse, si tu veux, proposa Riku avec un léger sourire.

– T'en avais une ? Sérieusement ? Sale gamin, retourne donc chez toi.

Il obéit après les avoir salués tous les deux et rentra chez lui en quatrième vitesse, le cœur battant.

Il se servit deux grands verres de jus de citron, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était extrêmement perturbé, et prit le temps de fermer les yeux pour remettre ses pensées en place.

Peine perdue. Comme il l'avait aisément deviné, sa tête était déjà plongée dans le chaos le plus total.

Jamais il n'avait expérimenté un tel coup de foudre. Il comprenait le sens de cette expression, désormais, et en mesurait l'ampleur comme jamais auparavant. Curieux, comme il suffisait parfois d'un simple échange de regard pour mettre un cœur en désordre ; curieux surtout comme on pouvait tomber instantanément amoureux de quelqu'un sans rien savoir à son sujet.

Riku essaya de se raisonner : ce garçon était peut-être comme tous les autres, peut-être était-il quelqu'un d'égoïste et de cruel, ou quelqu'un de complètement indifférent (mais Kairi était son amie, il ne pouvait pas être si horrible, si ?) ; peut-être qu'il avait tout un tas de mauvaises habitudes, qu'il se droguait ou était alcoolique (mais il l'avait vu, et il n'avait pas_ l'air_ d'être drogué ou alcoolique) ; peut-être que leurs personnalités étaient complètement incompatibles et qu'il ne serait jamais capable de supporter une conversation de plus de cinq minutes avec lui (mais c'était mathématique : s'il aimait bien Kairi, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne s'entende pas avec lui. Les amis des amis, tout ça, c'était évident).

Chaque argument trouvait un contre-argument et cela rendait le débat plus épineux et compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'était trop tard, de toute façon ; jamais plus il n'aurait les idées claires. Ça n'avait rien de rationnel, et ça ne pourrait être réglé grâce à la rationalité.

Lui qui avait juré à Kairi pas moins d'un jour plus tôt qu'il en avait fini avec toutes ces conneries. Encore une fois, il s'était menti à lui-même, et ses sentiments s'étaient fait un plaisir de le lui rappeler. Céder aussi facilement, ça en devenait presque une blague. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça s'était produit aussi vite.

Il resta assis dans son canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vague pendant de longues heures, à réfléchir, à imaginer ce que Sora et Kairi se disaient à l'instant-même, à se demander s'il l'avait trouvé bizarre ou non, comment il pourrait faire pour l'approcher, devenir son ami, peut-être, s'il y avait une possibilité même infime qu'il ait une chance.

Mais Riku avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir que tout ça se finirait sans doute comme le reste, c'est-à-dire mal, voire _très_ mal. Il n'avait aucune chance, se disait-il ; à tous les coups, Sora et ses beaux yeux bleus étaient aussi hétéros qu'on pouvait l'être, et il finirait au mieux gentiment éconduit, au pire jeté sur le bord de la route comme une vieille cigarette.

Pourtant, dans un coin de son esprit, une petite voix ne cessait de lui murmurer que ce n'était pas impossible, que cette fois serait peut-être la bonne, qu'il lui suffirait de demander des renseignements à Kairi, qu'il ne perdrait rien à tenter sa chance, simplement. Mais l'écouter signifierait augmenter les chances de finir avec un cœur brisé, ce qu'il préférait clairement éviter, cette fois-ci, quitte à passer des mois à penser à quelqu'un qu'il ne croiserait même plus.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand le téléphone de la maison émit une sonnerie stridente. Il se leva sans motivation et décrocha en priant pour que ce ne soit pas _encore_ une de ces pubs pour il ne savait quelle stupide entreprise.

À sa grande surprise, ce fut Kairi qui répondit.

– Riku ! Je suis devant ta porte, viens m'ouvrir.

Il raccrocha et ouvrit la porte arrière en haussant les sourcils.

– Pourquoi t'as pas frappé ?

– J'ai frappé, figure-toi.

– Pas entendu.

– On dirait bien. Et ton portable non plus, j'ai l'impression.

Il le sortit de sa poche pour constater trois appels en absence de sa part.

– Il était sur silencieux, se défendit-il.

– Comme d'habitude, quoi !

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et tous deux se rendirent à l'étage pour rejoindre la chambre du garçon. Sans attendre sa permission, Kairi s'assit au centre du lit en le dévisageant avec un petit sourire amusé.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant exactement ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

– Alors ?

Il prit un air innocent.

– Alors quoi ?

– Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège tout à l'heure, monsieur je-ne-crois-plus-au-coup-de-foudre ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

Comme Riku ne répondait pas et se mettait à rougir, elle éclata de rire.

– T'aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était à mourir de rire.

– Merde.

– T'inquiète pas, beau jeune homme, je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il est un peu long à la détente, en général. Au pire, il t'aura juste trouvé bizarre.

Riku fut soudain inquiet.

– Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

– Mmh ? Non, rien. On n'a pas parlé de toi, on avait suffisamment de boulot comme ça.

– Tant mieux.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Mieux valait que Kairi garde bouche close à son sujet. On ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pouvait raconter.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Riku les yeux rivés sur le plafond et se débattant avec ses pensées, Kairi le regard vague. Elle se tourna soudain vers lui et lui sourit.

– Tu crois qu'il pourrait... commença le garçon.

– Je ne crois pas qu'il soit intéressé par les mecs.

Au moins, c'était direct. Riku lâcha un profond soupir.

– En plus, continua-t-elle, il sort d'une rupture plutôt difficile, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

– Je suis maudit.

Elle sourit.

– Mais non.

Il enfonça la tête dans son oreiller et lui répondit par un borborygme indéfinissable. Ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait _toujours_ qu'il lui arrive des trucs pareils. Existait-il quelqu'un de plus malchanceux que lui, dans ce monde ? Plus le temps passait, et plus il en doutait. Il émit un grognement lorsque la main de Kairi lui secoua l'épaule.

– Allez, tu ne vas pas déjà commencer à te morfondre ! Tu ne le connaissais pas il y a quelques heures, et tu lui as à peine adressé la parole.

– Je sais, oui.

– Alors ?

Il resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'avait pas _voulu_ être la victime d'un coup de foudre. Se connaissant, il ne pourrait pas se le sortir de la tête avant des semaines.

Quelle vie merdique.

– Enfin, si ça te tracasse tant que ça, tu peux toujours tenter le coup, soupira-t-elle. De toute façon, si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas ressasser tout ça chaque jour qui passe pour finalement pleurer sur mon épaule parce que t'auras regretté de n'avoir rien fait.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais à quoi bon « tenter le coup » avec quelqu'un qui avait quatre-vingt pour cent de chance de ne pas être intéressé ? Il n'avait pas envie de revivre ce genre de déception amoureuse, pas encore.

_Déception amoureuse ?_ lui murmura une petite voix désagréable au fin fond de son esprit. _Tu ne le connais même pas, comment tu pourrais appeler ça une déception amoureuse ? _

Certes, mais là n'était pas la question.

– Tu veux que je t'organise un rendez-vous ?

Mais pourquoi continuait-elle à le tenter comme ça ? On aurait dit le petit démon installé sur son épaule, celui qui le poussait toujours à prendre les mauvaises décisions.

– Je ne sais pas...

– Allez, ne fais pas ton difficile. Tu y vas, tu lui parles, tu vois s'il est intéressé. S'il l'est, tant mieux, s'il ne l'est pas, tu passes à autre chose. C'est pas compliqué, si ?

Il avait presque envie d'en rire. _Pas compliqué du tout, Kairi, à peine._

– Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a encore un bureau à monter. Va chercher ta visseuse.

Après s'être battus avec les plans et les vis disparues, ils purent enfin admirer le meuble entier, stable et presque droit, dans un coin de la chambre de Kairi.

– Bon, eh bien voilà, déclara-t-elle.

– Voilà.

– Tout à fait. Tu veux rester manger ici ? On a mille fois trop de pâtes.

– Merci, ça ira, dit-il en secouant la tête.

– Dois-je y sentir une critique de mes aptitudes culinaires ?

– Oh, non. Je n'oserais pas.

Peu convaincue, elle le poussa jusqu'à la porte en riant.

– Allez, rentre chez toi. On se voit courant de semaine, hein ? Garde ton téléphone allumé. Et ne le laisse _pas_ en silencieux. J'aurai peut-être besoin de soutien après cette horreur de présentation orale.

Il en doutait ; Kairi ne ratait jamais rien. Il hocha tout de même la tête avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance et de lui dire au revoir.

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, son père préparait déjà le repas du soir. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne pensa même pas à le saluer et s'installa dans le canapé en jetant un œil distrait à la télévision.

Dans sa tête, les scénarios fleurissaient déjà sans même qu'il n'en prenne conscience ; il voyait Sora assis à côté de lui à regarder le film sans intérêt qui passait pour l'instant, l'entendait faire des commentaires sur la réplique d'un personnage ou l'autre ; il se l'imaginait couché sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, réfléchissant peut-être à leur rencontre, à ce garçon aux cheveux gris qu'il ne connaissait pas mais avec qui il aurait aimé avoir parlé plus longtemps ; il aperçut leur prochaine rencontre, au hasard d'une promenade dans le grand parc du centre-ville qui étincelait de mille couleurs sous le soleil du petit matin ; il entendit la conversation qui se passa ensuite, le rendez-vous donné, et les nombreuses rencontres qui suivirent.

Le temps qu'il se reprenne, il était déjà trop tard. Son cœur brûlait de le revoir, lui qu'il avait à peine croisé, et il se prit à espérer que Kairi décide de jouer les entremetteuses malgré son précédent refus. Il s'en voulut d'être aussi faible, mais au final, ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qui était par définition incontrôlable ; il ne pouvait que vivre avec en espérant que ses espoirs soient réalisés ou qu'il cesse simplement d'y penser.

Ce qui, d'ailleurs, avait peu de chances d'arriver.

Il se leva lorsque ses parents l'appelèrent pour manger, et se rendit compte qu'il portait sur les lèvres un étrange sourire.

Qui vivra verra, pensa-t-il. Cette fois serait peut-être la bonne.

Cette fois, peut-être...

* * *

**J'arrive pas à croire que j'écris un texte avec RIKU en personnage principal, et qu'en plus il n'y soit pas un gros connard. Tout arrive. /o/**

**On sait qu'un fandom est très mal en point quand même les textes sur un de ses pairings de BASE deviennent difficile à trouver. Mais je garde la foi, le fandom nous reviendra. Il nous revient toujours. **

**À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney, etc, etc.

**Rating** : T, parce que pourquoi pas.

**Autres** : du love, du cliché, du Soriku, vous le vouliez, je l'ai fait. /bam/ J'espère que c'est pas trop mal écrit parce que c'est difficile de garder son esprit critique à deux heures du matin.

* * *

Il était assis sur un banc, nerveux, dans l'attente de la sonnerie qui indiquait la fin des cours de l'académie devant laquelle il patientait depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Kairi l'avait obligé à venir jusqu'ici. Il avait terminé les cours depuis deux heures, comme chaque mercredi, et elle l'avait sommé de la rejoindre pour une sortie « entre amis ». Habituellement, il aurait refusé ; mais il se trouvait que, cette fois-là, elle avait décidé de lui tendre un piège en invitant une troisième personne, quelqu'un que, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas refuser de revoir. Elle n'en doutait pas, pas après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à lui parler de lui.

Il lui avait fait jurer de ne pas s'en mêler, beaucoup trop certain qu'elle finirait par y mettre son grain de sel, comme à son habitude ; et, comme à son habitude, elle n'avait pas manqué de le faire. Voilà comment il se retrouvait à s'entortiller les doigts, l'estomac noué, sans savoir où elle comptait les emmener, ni ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter sur lui pour que Sora accepte cette petite sortie. Il fallait s'attendre à tout, avec elle. Il espérait au moins qu'elle n'avait pas été trop directe.

Il trembla à cette pensée. Il se surprit à prier le ciel pour qu'elle ait soudainement été éclairée par la lumière de la subtilité. Il en doutait, mais mieux valait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Il entendit une lointaine sonnerie et son ventre se contracta à nouveau, lui rappelant qu'il allait devoir faire faire des efforts surhumains pour faire croire qu'il était parfaitement à l'aise et tout à fait normal. Il fallait que ça marche. Il inspira et expira longuement en essayant de se rassurer. Tout se passerait bien. Ce n'était qu'une petite sortie entre amis, après tout. Le fait que la personne à qui il passait ses soirées à penser était présente n'avait aucune raison de le rendre nerveux. Strictement aucune.

Il manqua cependant de s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit Kairi venir vers lui à travers la foule d'étudiants, un grand sourire qui en disait long aux lèvres, et Sora qui la suivait en riant d'il ne savait quoi.

Il tenta de se ragaillardir et d'avoir l'air le plus avenant possible. Ce n'était pas la mort, après tout. Tout se passerait très bien. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter, vraiment.

– Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? dit Kairi en arrivant près de lui.

– Salut Riku ! s'exclama Sora avec un grand sourire.

Riku tâcha de garder contenance alors qu'il sentait toutes ses forces le quitter d'un coup. Sora le connaissait à peine, et il le saluait déjà comme un ami. C'en était trop pour son pauvre cœur.

– Salut, réussit-il à articuler avec toute la force de sa volonté.

– T'as pas l'air bien, Riku, se moqua Kairi. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il l'ignora et garda la tête haute en reprenant une expression faciale presque naturelle.

– Tu nous as attendu longtemps ? demanda Sora.

– Non, ça va.

De toute façon, même s'il avait dû attendre trois jours dans la neige, ça en aurait valu la peine. Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire niais de s'emparer de son visage et pria pour que personne ne le lui fasse remarquer. Heureusement pour lui, son souhait fut exaucé, et Sora changea de sujet.

– Où est-ce qu'on va, alors ?

Il s'adressait à Kairi plus qu'à lui, et celle-ci lui sourit.

– Salle d'arcade, révéla-t-elle. Riku se vante de pouvoir exploser n'importe qui sur Mario Kart Arcade je ne sais plus quoi.

Ce dernier blêmit. Il ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Sora. C'est d'accord. Je n'y suis pas mauvais non plus.

Super. Vraiment parfait. Riku aurait voulu que le sol s'effondre à l'instant et le fasse disparaître à jamais.

Lorsqu'ils partirent pour la salle d'arcade, il attrapa Kairi et lui glissa discrètement :

– Je ne suis jamais entré là-dedans, t'es malade ou quoi ?

– Oh, c'est vrai ? Tu m'en vois désolée.

Elle en avait surtout l'air amusée, et il la soupçonnait d'être parfaitement au courant de la chose. C'était bien son genre, tiens.

– Comment tu veux que je tienne le niveau ?

– Je ne sais pas. Tu vas devoir improviser. Bon courage, Riku. J'étais ravie de te connaître.

Il se jura de le lui faire payer et tâcha d'ignorer le stress qui l'avait maintenant envahi. Pour sûr, Sora allait croire qu'il ne faisait que se vanter sans avoir la moindre raison de le faire et il se ridiculiserait devant tout le monde. Il maugréa quelque chose dans sa barbe et tenta de faire bonne figure.

– À quelle école tu vas, Riku ? lui demanda Sora en regardant derrière lui.

Riku se dépêcha de le rattraper.

– Dans un collège près de chez moi.

– Il est bien ?

– Ça va.

Il eut le fort sentiment qu'il aurait dû ajouter quelque chose, mais tout son sens de la conversation s'en était allé. Il y eut comme un silence embarrassant durant lequel il réfléchit activement à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Malheureusement, sa tête lui apparut soudain entièrement vide.

– Depuis quand tu connais Kairi ?

Heureusement que Sora était là pour penser à sa place. Kairi, elle, jouait sur son GSM et ne s'occupait même pas de ses deux amis.

– Depuis notre enfance, répondit Riku après un instant de réflexion. Ça doit faire dix ans, maintenant.

– Ça doit être bien d'être toujours en contact avec ses amis d'enfance. Je n'ai plus revu mes amis de l'école primaire depuis que je suis entré en secondaire.

– Oh. Ils te manquent ?

– Pas vraiment. J'aurais bien aimé avec un meilleur ami avec qui je m'entendrais toujours aussi bien aujourd'hui. Vous devez vous connaître par cœur, à force.

– Un peu.

– Ça doit être chouette.

Riku jeta un bref regard à Kairi et repensa à tous les sales coups qu'elle lui avait déjà fait, le dernier se déroulant à l'instant-même.

– Ça dépend des jours, marmonna-t-il.

Sora rit et Riku crut que son cœur allait lâcher et s'écraser quelque part au fond de sa cage thoracique. Il se sentit rougir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge en maudissant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Heureusement, Sora n'avait rien remarqué. L'honneur était sauf.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle d'arcade et constatèrent, avec bonheur pour Kairi et avec dépit pour Riku, que les bornes d'arcade de Mario Kart étaient encore libres. La salle n'était d'ailleurs pas très peuplée, à dire vrai.

– Les gens arrivent plus tard, en général, dit soudain Sora en le voyant détailler la salle. Cette heure-ci est parfaite quand on veut être un peu plus au calme.

Évidemment, il s'y connaissait mieux que lui. Riku hocha vaguement la tête, inquiet à l'idée de ce qui n'allait pas manquer de se produire dans quelques minutes, c'est à dire la destruction pure et simple de sa fierté.

– J'espère que vous avez de la monnaie, fit remarquer Kairi en se dirigeant vers les machines.

Riku fouilla ses poches et découvrit avec soulagement qu'il en avait. Sora sortit ses propres pièces et s'installa sur un des sièges. Kairi et Riku échangèrent un regard.

– Après toi, sourit-elle en lui indiquant le siège libre.

Il l'insulta mentalement et s'assit en glissant une pièce dans la fente prévue pour.

Incapable de savoir quoi faire, il choisit un personnage au hasard, laissa la machine prendre une ridicule photo de lui et attendit que Sora ait fini ses propres réglages avant de commencer.

– Prêt ? s'informa celui-ci avec un sourire confiant.

Le dos de Riku se couvrit de sueurs froide. Derrière eux, Kairi affichait un sourire diabolique.

– Sois à la hauteur de ta réputation, Riku, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Je compte sur toi.

La course commença. Par chance, Riku n'eut pas beaucoup d'occasions de se ridiculiser le jeu était beaucoup plus facile que prévu et il n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Certes, il fonça une ou deux fois dans un mur et prit un chemin à contresens, mais rien de bien dramatique.

Il finit quatrième, ce qu'il estimait relativement raisonnable, pendant que Sora remportait haut la main la première place. Ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire.

– Pas si mal, pour un débutant, déclara-t-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Riku était si embarrassé que le rouge lui monta à nouveau aux joues.

– Oh, pardon, Riku, dit Kairi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. J'ai dû confondre avec House of the Dead.

Il la fusilla du regard et lui laissa gracieusement sa place en priant pour qu'elle fasse pire que lui. Malheureusement, elle semblait bien entraînée, et s'en sortit avec une seconde place qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir.

Ils restèrent là pendant une bonne heure. Riku, après quelques essais, eu le bonheur de pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur Kairi et ne se priva pas de le lui faire remarquer, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'il détenait le record de défaites et que, par là, il lui revenait de leur payer à chacun une glace sans protester.

Il obéit et tous trois se retrouvèrent assis sur l'herbe du parc à déguster leur cornet sous le soleil brûlant de l'après-midi. Riku était beaucoup moins nerveux, désormais, et il se sentait presque léger.

– T'as les cheveux vachement longs, remarqua Sora en le détaillant du regard. T'as pas trop chaud, avec ça ?

Riku attrapa une de ses mèches pour l'examiner et la laissa retomber.

– Pas vraiment, dit-il.

À vrai dire, il avait brièvement pensé à les couper, quelques semaines plus tôt, mais ça lui était sorti de la tête. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il les aimait bien comme ça.

– Ça te va bien, en tout cas.

Riku manqua de s'étrangler et mordit dans sa glace pour ne rien en laisser paraître. Il articula un vague « merci » et, commençant à trouver au sol un intérêt certain, l'observa pendant de longues secondes. Quand il releva les yeux, ce fut pour constater que Sora le fixait sans dire un mot. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Riku sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il l'avait pris par surprise. Il expira discrètement en priant pour avoir l'air normal.

Kairi ne tarda pas à venir à sa rescousse sans le vouloir en démarrant une conversation sur le dernier film qu'elle avait vu au cinéma et que, par chance, Sora connaissait également. La discussion mena à leurs films préférés, et Riku put participer activement en oubliant presque la présence à côté de lui qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

Après un moment, Sora dut prendre congé pour rentrer chez lui.

– C'était sympa, leur dit-il en souriant. J'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça, un jour ou l'autre.

– Mais avec plaisir, Sora, répondit Kairi avec un regard entendu à Riku.

Celui-ci acquiesça vivement.

– Alors, à la prochaine !

Il s'éloigna après leur avoir adressé un signe de la main et rentra chez lui. Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter.

– T'étais vraiment obligée de raconter n'importe quoi, hein ? lui reprocha Riku sur le chemin.

Kairi haussa les épaules avec un sourire joyeux.

– C'était bien trop drôle. Mais tu as réussi à garder ton calme, aujourd'hui. Félicitations !

– Ha, ha, merci. Je me suis jamais senti aussi embarrassé de toute ma vie.

– Tu parles. T'es bien content d'avoir pu lui parler, non ? C'est toujours mieux que de passer tes soirées à te perdre dans des scénarios ridicules en espérant vainement qu'ils se produisent un jour. Il faut agir, dans la vie. Je t'ai rendu service.

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais il était hors de question qu'il l'admette. Il se contenta de garder un fier silence et allongea le pas, le dos bien droit.

– Oh, allez. Tu vas me râler dessus pour ça ? Je suis désolée. J'arrêterai d'inventer n'importe quoi sur toi, je le jure.

Il la laissa le rattraper et pinça les lèvres.

– Tu ne pourrais jamais t'en empêcher.

– Non. Tu m'as eue.

– Comment tu as réussi à le convaincre de venir ?

– Oh, c'était facile. Sora est le genre de personne à aimer tout le monde. Il a autant d'amis qu'il existe d'étudiants dans notre collège. Il n'est pas bien difficile à convaincre.

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui. Et puis, on est amis, alors...

Riku revit le sourire lumineux de Sora. Pas étonnant qu'il s'entende avec tout le monde. Il était avenant et gentil. Il ne devait avoir aucun mal à se faire des amis.

– Au fait, reprit Kairi, tu savais que Sora était le cousin de Vanitas ? Sacrée coïncidence.

Riku fut pris d'une toux sèche.

– Enfin, ils se ressemblent un peu, physiquement, dit-elle. Tu dois avoir un type.

– Ils n'ont pas tout à fait le même caractère, commenta-t-il en essayant de ne pas prendre un air dégoûté.

Repenser à Vanitas lui procurait des frissons d'horreur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu avoir le béguin pour un type pareil. C'était le pire être humain qu'on pouvait imaginer. Une erreur qu'il ne commettrait plus jamais, de toute façon. Et puis, Sora n'avait rien en commun avec lui. Il avait l'air plus gentil, était plus chaleureux, dégageait comme une aura de lumière alors que Vanitas avait un don certain pour assombrir tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Non, décidément, il n'avait rien à voir avec Sora, son sourire et ses beaux yeux bleus et brillants.

Il chassa cette pensée d'un geste. Cette histoire était loin derrière lui, désormais.

– Il n'avait pas l'air plus étonné que ça, cela dit, fit-elle en regardant au loin.

– Étonné de quoi ?

– Que tu sois sorti avec son cousin.

Sous le choc, Riku ouvrit grand la bouche, incapable de dire un mot.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kairi avec son plus bel air innocent.

Riku se reprit et ses yeux lancèrent des flammes tandis qu'une boule lui tombait au fond de l'estomac.

– Tu lui as parlé de ça ? dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

– Au moins, ça t'épargne l'épreuve du _coming out_. Dis-toi qu'il ne t'a pas posé tout un tas de questions louches, c'est déjà ça.

– Sérieusement ? Tu lui as parlé de ça ? Par pitié, dis-moi que c'est juste une plaisanterie.

Elle s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches.

– Voyons, Riku. Je ne plaisanterais pas sur un sujet aussi sérieux.

– Non !

– Eh si.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Si je n'avais rien fait, ça aurait encore mis trois plombes. Tu sais ce qui est primordial pour que l'élu de ton cœur te remarque et envisage au moins la possibilité d'une relation avec toi ?

– Mais c'est...

– Il faut qu'il sache que t'es gay, voilà le principal, continua-t-elle sans se soucier de ce qu'il avait à dire. S'il ne sait rien, il va directement te classer dans la liste des futurs bons amis et tu vas te traîner au sol en pleurant pendant des mois et des mois. Je suis la dernière à avoir envie de voir ça.

– Kairi !

– Quoi ? Tu m'en veux ?

Il se posa contre un mur et prit une longue inspiration. Comment avait-elle osé ? Enfin, ça ne devrait pas l'étonner tant que ça. C'était son genre, après tout.

Évidemment, il aurait dû le savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il retint l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur et plaqua une main contre ses yeux en espérant pouvoir remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

– Il a quand même accepté de venir en étant au courant de ça. C'est bon signe, non ?

Certes, mais... oh, et puis non. Pourquoi lui avait-elle parlé de ça ? Et s'il voyait n'importe lequel de ses actes comme une tentative de drague mal placée, désormais ? C'était un cauchemar. Il ne voyait que ça.

– Arrête de flipper pour rien, soupira Kairi. Tu vois bien qu'il avait l'air de t'apprécier, non ? Si ça lui avait posé problème, il aurait été mal à l'aise. Mais il ne l'était pas. Tu l'as bien vu. Ressaisis-toi, au lieu, et essaye de tourner la situation à ton avantage, c'est tout !

Elle repartit et il se dépêcha de la rattraper, toujours dépité.

– Allez, Riku. Admets que ça aurait pu être pire.

– Je sais.

Ça pouvait toujours être pire, mais ça n'en restait pas moins terriblement gênant. Qu'il soit le cousin de Vanitas, en plus...

Mais comme l'avait dit Kairi, ça n'avait pas empêché Sora de l'accompagner aujourd'hui. Et il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il l'évitait, au contraire : il avait été aussi amical qu'il pouvait l'espérer. Et puis, ça lui épargnait les explications gênantes... à vrai dire, c'est comme si une partie du travail avait été prémâchée pour lui. Après avoir dit au revoir à Kairi, il décida de rester sur cette pensée. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Elle avait raison. Et puis, elle était sa meilleure amie ; elle n'aurait pas fait tout ça si elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas une chance.

Rasséréné, il rentra chez lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_xxxxx_

Riku découvrit bien vite, durant les semaines qui suivirent, que ses inquiétudes étaient infondées. Il revit Sora et Kairi à plusieurs reprises, et jamais le garçon ne lui fit la moindre remarque. Mieux, il semblait l'apprécier de plus en plus, et après trois ou quatre après-midi passées à trois, ils avaient fini par être vraiment amis, tant et si bien qu'il arriva à Riku de traîner seul avec Sora, les fois où Kairi les plantait là à cause de mystérieuses « urgences » qui impliquaient, à n'en pas douter, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui se promenait de plus en plus souvent dans le coin.

Ce jour-là, deux semaines après la fin des cours et alors qu'ils étaient supposés passer la journée ensemble, Kairi fila à nouveau rejoindre Xion sans un mot d'excuse, un sourire extatique sur le visage. Riku ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse, d'autant qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. La voir ainsi lui tira lui-même un sourire.

– Tu crois qu'elles sont ensemble ? demanda Sora en les voyant se rejoindre au loin.

– Elle et Xion ? Oui.

Elle le lui avait annoncé une semaine plus tôt, excitée comme une puce. Depuis, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en parler tout au long de la journée. Ça avait un petit coté attendrissant, pour le moment, mais il espérait que ça ne continuerait pas pendant des mois. Enfin, elle finirait par se calmer. Personne ne pouvait rester de marbre au début d'une histoire, surtout pas après l'avoir espérée pendant autant de temps.

Sora se coucha dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux en laissant le soleil réchauffer son visage. Le cœur battant, Riku s'autorisa un moment de contemplation discrète. Il connaissait Sora depuis un moment maintenant, mais curieusement, il ne parvenait pas à se lasser d'admirer son visage. Il se demanda un instant si son cœur cesserait un jour d'accélérer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il en doutait.

Kairi insistait chaque jour pour qu'il déclare sa flamme, depuis quelque temps, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se laisser tenter. Ils étaient amis, désormais, et cette amitié le remplissait tant de joie et lui donnait tant d'occasions de le voir encore et encore qu'il n'osait la mettre en danger en avouant ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Sa voisine avait beau lui dire que Sora n'était pas du genre à l'ignorer pour autant, il s'interdisait le moindre sous-entendu. Il tenait trop à ce nouveau lien pour risquer de le briser.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. L'amour était quelque chose de vraiment trop compliqué.

– Et toi, Riku ? Tu ne parles jamais de ça. Tu as quelqu'un ?

À ces mots, l'adolescent sentit son cœur se décrocher de sa poitrine mais n'en montra rien. Il devenait habitué à cet exercice.

– Non, répondit-il avec franchise.

Sora ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers lui avant de se relever sur un coude.

– Tu as quelqu'un en tête ?

Voilà une question à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé à faire face. Il pria pour ne pas rougir lorsqu'il balbutia :

– Euh... ouais. Quelque chose comme ça.

Sora eut un sourire malicieux et Riku sut qu'il allait essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez par tous les moyens. Il pâlit.

– Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

Il resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre :

– Je... non.

– Pourquoi pas ?

Il n'avait pas de bonne réponse à cette question. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ses joues commencèrent à brûler. Encore. Il jura intérieurement.

– Tu as peur que ça te porte malheur ? À quoi il ressemble ?

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il avait dit « il » et pas « elle ». Il regarda ailleurs.

– D'accord, renonça Sora. Je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça. Tu me diras si ça mène à quelque chose, hein ? J'aime bien entendre les histoires des gens.

Soulagé, Riku lui sourit. Il n'aurait pas trouvé quoi dire, s'il avait insisté plus longuement. Pour sûr, voilà qui aurait mené à une situation bien délicate. Par chance, il n'avait pas à la subir. Il l'en remercia mentalement.

– Bon, je m'ennuie, déclara le brun en s'asseyant.

– Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

– Sûrement pas. J'ai toute l'après-midi devant moi, je ne vais pas la passer enfermé dans ma chambre.

Riku ne voyait pas vraiment où était le problème, mais si ça lui donnait une excuse pour passer du temps avec Sora, il n'avait rien à y redire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il.

Sora réfléchit un instant.

– Aucune idée. Cinéma ?

Riku vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone et fronça les sourcils.

– La prochaine séance est dans à peine un quart d'heure. On aura du mal à arriver à temps.

– Pas si on court.

– Tu veux courir ? Il fait au moins trente degrés.

– Et alors ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire enfantin et Riku sut instantanément qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser. Il ne pouvait rien contre cette expression-là.

– Très bien.

Sora sauta sur ses pieds sans attendre.

– On fait la course ?

Il avait l'air malicieux de celui qui lance un défi, et Riku n'eut pas à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'accepter.

– Comme tu voudras, mais je suis bien entraîné, répondit-il avec toute la provocation dont il était capable.

– C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Ils se mirent en position et échangèrent un regard.

– Très bien, dit Sora. À nos marques, prêts... go !

Ils se mirent à courir à travers le parcs et rejoignirent le trottoir en évitant les passants et vagabonds qui passaient par là. Par chance, ils n'avaient qu'une ou deux rues à traverser pour atteindre le cinéma, et les passages pour piétons affichaient vert. Riku manqua de se prendre un pauvre homme dans la figure mais l'évita à la dernière seconde, pendant que Sora se retrouvait coincé derrière une petite vieille à la démarche effroyablement lente et sans possibilité de la dépasser. Quand il y parvint enfin, Riku l'avait devancé de plusieurs mètres.

Il n'abandonna pourtant pas et réduit la distance en quelques secondes à l'aide d'un sprint final ; malheureusement pas assez pour dépasser Riku qui atteignit les portes du bâtiment avec une expression triomphante.

Sora se laissa tomber au sol, à bout de souffle.

– C'est pas juste, articula-t-il en reprenant vaillamment sa respiration.

Riku, adossé au mur, essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur et de récupérer autant d'oxygène qu'il en était capable. En voyant Sora se relever, il ne put retenir un rire, ce qui n'arrangea en rien sa respiration.

– Je gagnerai la prochaine fois, affirma Sora en souriant.

– C'est noté.

Sora appuya les mains sur ses genoux en inspirant et expirant longuement, puis se redressa et attrapa Riku par le bras.

– Allez, il nous reste cinq minutes.

Le garçon le suivit sans protester et ils entrèrent dans le sombre accueil du cinéma en regardant la liste des films à l'écran.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? demanda Riku en se passant une main sur le front.

Il suait encore et se promit d'acheter une grande bouteille d'eau pour se remettre de ses émotions.

– C'est toi le vainqueur, remarqua Sora. Tu choisis.

– J'ai déjà vu ceux qui m'intéressaient. Quant aux autres...

Le brun détailla la liste en plissant les yeux puis se tourna vers son ami avec un regard brillant.

– Ils repassent pas mal de trucs, pour le moment, dit-il. Pour les enfants.

– Oh.

– Je crois que c'est La Planète au trésor, aujourd'hui.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel ils se défièrent des yeux.

– On va avoir une salle pleine de gosses, argumenta Riku.

– Et ?

– Ils vont crier. Et puis, on l'a déjà vu.

– Et ?

– ... puisque tu insistes, soupira-t-il.

Sora eut un sourire joyeux et demanda deux places pour le film qu'il paya avant même que Riku ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

– Prends ça comme une récompense pour ta victoire, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant l'entrée. On prend quelque chose à manger ?

– J'aurais surtout besoin de quelque chose à boire, là.

– Moi aussi. Mais un film sans grignotage n'est pas un bon film. Prends-nous à boire, je vais chercher à manger.

Il jeta un œil au petit magasin et secoua la tête.

– À bien y réfléchir, se corrigea-t-il, autant que tu ailles nous réserver des places. Il y a plein de monde.

– Je les prends où ?

– Ni trop haut ni trop bas. Là où tu trouves, en fait. Tu veux quoi, à boire ?

– De l'eau, ça ira.

– Pas très original, mais d'accord.

Riku lui donna un billet de dix euros et entra dans la salle renseignée pour accomplir sa mission. Comme il l'avait prédit, des dizaines de gamins étaient installés partout. Il avait horreur de ça. Mais si c'était ce que voulait Sora... ce n'était jamais qu'une heure et demi de souffrance à supporter.

Il trouva une place vers le milieu, à côté d'une famille nombreuse qui, étonnamment, ne paraissait pas trop bruyante, et attendit qu'il revienne et tapotant l'accoudoir du bout de ses doigts. La salle s'éteignit quelques secondes plus tard, et Sora arriva à la fin des publicités, deux bouteilles d'eau et un immense paquet de bonbons à la main.

Il les plaça entre eux et s'installa confortablement dans son siège avec un soupir d'aise. Il sourit à Riku en attrapant quelques bonbons dans le paquet et reporta son attention sur le film qui venait de commencer.

Pendant toute la durée de la séance, il resta d'un silence presque religieux, ne détachant son regard de l'écran que pour vérifier où était sa bouteille ou ses friandises. Bizarrement, Riku finit happé, lui aussi, et cessa de faire attention aux personnes autour de lui – si on exceptait, bien sûr, celui qui l'avait emmené ici et dont il ne sentait que trop la présence. Il évitait toujours de lever la main en même temps que lui pour ne pas risquer de le toucher par inadvertance, ce qui aurait été, il le savait, un peu trop cliché dans cette situation.

Il n'y eut pourtant aucun incident à signaler, et la séance se termina dans le joyeux brouhaha des familles qui se levaient les unes après les autres pour sortir de la salle sans faire attention au générique. Sora, lui, ne marqua pas un seul mouvement avant que l'écran ne devienne complètement noir, et ils n'étaient plus qu'une petite dizaine dans la salle lorsqu'on les chassa sans ménagement.

Dehors, baignés par la lumière du soleil encore éclatant, Sora avait les yeux brillants d'émerveillement comme un enfant qu'on aurait emmené pour la première fois à Disneyland. C'était tellement attendrissant que Riku dut regarder ailleurs pour ne pas finir à nouveau rouge comme une pivoine. Il était beaucoup trop faible.

– C'est mon film préféré, dit soudain Sora.

– Il me semblait bien.

– Il est trop bien, hein ? Il est parfait. Depuis que je suis petit, c'est celui que j'aime le plus.

Riku sourit.

– C'est vrai, il est bien.

– Merveilleux, tu veux dire.

– Tout à fait.

– Arrête de te moquer de moi, bougonna Sora en le bousculant.

– Je ne me moque pas. Je n'oserais jamais.

Le brun avala le fond de sa bouteille et la jeta dans la poubelle non loin d'eux.

– Et toi ? demanda-t-il. C'est lequel, ton préféré ?

– Film en général, ou animation ?

– Mmh... animation.

– Je ne sais pas trop... j'en regarde pas tant que ça. Dragons, peut-être ?

– D'accord, réponse acceptée. Tu n'es pas si nul que ça, en fin de compte.

L'intéressé prit un air indigné.

– Tu me pensais nul ?

– Non. Ou rien qu'un peu ?

Il affichait un air taquin et Riku sentit les battements de son cœur redoubler d'intensité. Il aurait abandonné tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir l'embrasser dans l'instant. Il refréna cette pulsion tant bien que mal et but une gorgée d'eau d'une main soudain tremblante. Il ne pouvait pas céder. Il allait se mettre dans une position inconfortable. Et cette journée se passait si bien...

Sora le dévisageait avec intensité et il s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

– Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il sans penser à regarder de lui-même.

Sora jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et soupira.

– Cinq heures.

– Le temps passe vite.

– Tu l'as dit. Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer.

– Moi non plus, dit Riku. Je crois que j'ai des invités, ce soir.

– Tu crois ?

– Enfin, des amis de mes parents. Pas comme si je les connaissais vraiment.

– OK. À la prochaine, alors. On se tient au courant. Merci pour la journée.

– Merci à toi.

Le brun lui offrit un sourire si lumineux que Riku sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Et il sut, sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher, qu'il allait dire quelque chose de stupide, faire quelque chose de stupide, comme à chaque fois, et qu'il allait se condamner alors qu'il commençait enfin à toucher le bonheur du doigt.

Les mots partirent plus vite que ses pensées, et malgré l'avertissement que lui hurlait sa raison, il demanda :

– Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Il se plaqua aussitôt une main sur la bouche, choqué de sa propre audace, et encore plus du ridicule de la demande qu'il venait de faire. Jamais il n'avait pensé à le formuler d'une manière aussi stupide. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'inquiéter outre mesure de ce que le concerné allait penser de lui, car celui-ci répondit presque du tac au tac :

– D'accord.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Riku accepte ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il resta figé sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas avoir bien compris. Ou bien Sora avait mal interprété sa demande. Il devait y avoir une erreur, de toute façon. Ça ne se passait comme ça que dans ses rêves.

Rêvait-il ?

– Je... commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

Sora n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Comme s'il comprenait exactement les pensées de Riku, il s'approcha de lui, posa les mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa avant même que Riku ne réalise ce qui était en train de se produire.

Complètement subjugué, il fut incapable de réagir. Sora s'écarta de lui sans le lâcher et répéta :

– D'accord.

Plus de doutes, à présent. Il resta pourtant là, le cœur battant, avec dans la tête un silence total qui l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot.

Les mains de Sora glissèrent le long de ses joues et il le vit s'en aller sans faire un geste pour le retenir. Tout son corps avait cessé de lui obéir. Il resta immobile quelques minutes encore, un bourdonnement continu résonnant dans la tête.

Puis il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et trembla en sentant à nouveau son souffle se mélanger au sien, la faible pression contre sa bouche, et le léger goût sucré qui s'y était déposé – qui y était encore.

S'il lui avait fallu choisir un moment pour mourir, ça aurait été cet instant-là.

Il rentra chez lui, le pas incertain, les pensées remplies de Sora, de sa voix, de son sourire, de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_xxxxx_

La semaine qui suivit lui sembla se dérouler comme dans un rêve. À chaque fois qu'il apercevait Sora, Riku plongeait dans un état second et n'en sortait qu'une fois seul, chez lui, couché sur son lit à penser au manque que son absence lui procurait déjà.

Pendant une semaine, il ne pensa à rien d'autre. Il se levait avec l'image de Sora, se couchait avec l'image de Sora, rêvait de l'image de Sora. Et chaque jour, quand il le voyait devant lui, en chair et en os, il lui paraissait plus beau qu'il ne l'était la veille, plus lumineux que dans ses souvenirs, et son sourire l'éblouissait mieux encore que le jour précédent.

Jamais, pensait-il lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir être aussi heureux.

Et alors qu'il l'embrassait pour la dixième fois, pour la première fois, il s'imaginait que cette fois, c'était différent, qu'il était enfin heureux, qu'il avait trouvé le bon, celui qu'il avait cru inexistant, mais qui était là, devant lui, contre lui, et dont les doigts s'entremêlaient au sien dans la chaleur de l'été.

Kairi avait été aussi abasourdie que lui en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque. Elle souriait, comme eux, mais Riku ne tarda pas à comprendre que, si ça bouche reflétait le bonheur qu'elle avait de les voir ensemble, ce n'était pas le cas de ses yeux.

Mais il l'oublia vite, et décida de ne pas y faire attention. C'était son histoire, après tout, et tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Il comprit enfin ce que voulait dire « être amoureux ». Il ne pensait pas l'ignorer. Et pourtant, avant Sora, il n'en savait rien.

Et puis, alors que tout semblait parfait, le ciel se couvrit de nuages, et le soleil cessa peu à peu de darder sur eux ses rayons de lumière.

Il l'avait à peine remarqué. Ce n'était pas grand chose.

Une tête détournée au moment où il s'en approchait, une main qui se détachait de la sienne après quelques secondes, des sourires de moins en moins nombreux, un regard triste perdu au loin. Riku n'y faisait pas attention. Ça finirait par s'arranger. C'était la bonne, cette fois. Ça ne finirait pas dans les larmes.

Il ne laisserait pas cette histoire terminer comme les autres.

_xxxxx_

Cela faisait trois semaines depuis leur sortie au cinéma.

Sora était assis sur un banc, dans le parc, le visage tourné vers le ciel parsemé d'éclaircies.

Riku, à côté de lui, chercha sa main, mais il ne trouva que du vide. Il haussa les épaules et resta immobile, incapable de trouver les mots. Il n'avait rien à dire. Manifestement, ça allait très bien à Sora. À part un vague bonjour, il ne lui avait pas dit grand chose.

Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient du malaise qui planait entre eux et du silence qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Il fallait qu'il arrange la situation. Qu'il propose quelque chose, qu'il raconte il ne savait quelle histoire stupide.

Aucune idée ne venait à lui. Il contempla Sora d'un œil inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Plus les jours passaient, et plus il l'ignorait. Malgré des heures de réflexion intense, Riku ne voyait aucune faute qu'il aurait pu commettre, rien qui ait pu changer le comportement de Sora aussi vite. Il laissa échapper un discret soupir.

Son regard fut alors attiré par une rougeur sur le bras du châtain, un bleu en formation, peut-être. Il esquissa un geste vers lui, mais Sora ouvrit les yeux et évita sa main comme si elle avait été une dangereuse arme.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Son petit-ami haussa les épaules et eut un pâle sourire.

– Rien de grave. Je ne suis pas très adroit.

Ce n'était pas très convainquant, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et s'appuya contre le dossier en réfléchissant à un autre sujet de conversation. Ils pourraient aller à la salle d'arcade, pensa-t-il vaguement. Il s'était pas mal entraîné, depuis la fois où ils y avaient été tous les trois.

– Riku ?

Il se redressa et se tourna vers lui.

– Oui ?

Quelque part au fond du regard de Sora se mouvait une lueur étrange, triste, peut-être. Il sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir et son cœur se serra.

– On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, continua Sora en souriant.

Riku ne savait pas qui il pensait tromper avec ce sourire, mais certainement pas lui. Il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait surtout pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Surtout pas.

– J'en ai marre de faire semblant. Ça sert à rien, tout ça. Ça ne mène à rien.

Un goût étrange lui envahi la bouche, un goût qu'il connaissait déjà. La déception. Le désespoir.

– C'était juste un jeu. Il faut qu'on arrête de se leurrer comme ça. J'en peux plus.

Il ne devait pas laisser les larmes gagner ses yeux. Sa gorge se fit douloureuse, mais il l'ignora. Il garda bouche close, et son cœur resta désespérément silencieux.

– Arrêtons-nous là.

Jamais Riku n'aurait pu penser que ces trois mots puissent faire aussi mal. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour murmurer :

– D'accord.

Dans un dernier élan d'affection, Sora l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de s'éloigner sans un mot.

Riku, lui, ne bougeait pas.

Il laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues sans rien faire pour les retenir.

Jamais, au cours de son existence, il n'avait compris à ce point ce que signifiait l'expression « avoir le cœur brisé ».

* * *

**Pardonne-moi, Midori. /o/**

**J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de garder mes points virgules, bénie sois-je. **

**À la prochaine pour le prochain et dernier chapitre ! (+ l'épilogue. Lol.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Buena Vistaaa games

**Rating** : T, pour thèmes, you see

**Autres** : J'ai JAMAIS eu autant de mal à écrire un chapitre mais j'espère que ça se voit pas trop. Lol. Souffrance. Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, vous êtes cool.

Dédicace Midori-chan37 /o/ Et merci à toi et Gaynyway-chan pour le soutien psychologique hahaha /dead/

* * *

Une main lui caressait doucement les cheveux tandis que, roulé en boule sur son lit, il contemplait le mur sans rien penser.

– Je suis désolée.

Il répondit par un vague merci du bout des lèvres. Kairi était la seule personne qu'il n'avait pas tout bonnement ignoré depuis deux jours. Elle était déjà venue le voir la veille, lui avait parlé gentiment, comme aujourd'hui, en tâchant de faire en sorte qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul, pas aussi triste que s'il n'avait eu personne sur qui compter.

Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il avait pu faire de bien pour que le ciel lui envoie pareille meilleure amie. Il était peut-être malheureux en amour, mais en amitié, ça, il ne l'avait jamais été. Tant que Kairi était là, tout irait bien. Toujours.

Après tout, elle était la seule qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Elle était toujours là. Jamais ennuyée par ce qu'il disait, jamais condescendante, jamais déçue. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu pour tout. Elle lui prêtait toujours une oreille attentive. Et elle ne se plaignait pas, parce qu'elle ne voyait aucune raison de se plaindre.

Elle s'allongea sur le côté, en face de lui, et posa une main sur sa joue en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Le cœur finit par guérir, dit-elle enfin. Tu verras. Un jour, peut-être bientôt, tout ira mieux.

Il aurait aimé la croire, mais sa poitrine en cendres ne voulait plus croire en rien. Il la regarda en espérant y trouver ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir. Mais il ne trouva rien.

– C'était différent, cette fois, hein ?

Il hocha la tête en silence. _Différent_. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir.

– Ça ira mieux. Je suis là. Je serai là aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. D'accord ?

– D'accord.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que Kairi soit obligée de partir pour rentrer chez elle. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui promettre qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Ce jour-là comme les suivants.

Bientôt, elle réussit à le convaincre de sortir, de se changer les idées. Elle arriva à lui tirer un sourire, une fois ou l'autre, et il ne tarda pas à revenir chez elle de temps en temps, à parler légèrement de tout et de rien.

Tout en évitant soigneusement de mentionner tout ce qui avait trait à Sora. Elle-même ne l'évoquait jamais, comme elle n'évoquait jamais ses propres histoires d'amour de peur d'ébranler ce cœur qu'elle savait encore un peu trop fragile et qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Peu à peu, ils reprirent leur vie d'avant.

Et si la douleur venait encore l'envahir de temps à autre, il avait appris à l'ignorer et continuait à vivre comme si de rien n'était. C'était la seule chose à faire. Avancer encore. Attendre que le temps passe.

Oublier peu à peu.

_xxxxx_

Il sortit de la boutique et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour être surpris par le nouvel aspect. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il les avait coupé. Une envie obsédante qui l'avait pris d'un coup. Qu'il avait assouvie sur le champ.

Il eut un demi-sourire. Kairi n'en reviendrait pas, quand elle le verrait. Elle qui avait si souvent insisté pour qu'il se débarrasse de sa tignasse et porte une coupe digne de ce nom.

Il se sentait libre, bizarrement. Plus léger. Il passa près d'une vitrine et jeta un œil à son reflet. Oui, c'était bien mieux qu'avant.

N'ayant pas envie de rentrer directement chez lui, il décida de profiter de la fin de l'été en allant se promener dans le parc. La rentrée approchait déjà, et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que ses obligations ne se rappellent à lui comme à tout le monde.

Il s'installa sur un banc par miracle inoccupé et contempla le décor un long moment. Tout ça serait bientôt feu et or et les feuilles mortes recouvriraient le sol comme elles le faisaient chaque année. L'automne était sa saison préférée, depuis toujours. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. La sécheresse de l'été l'exaspérait. L'automne, c'était... un juste retour des choses. La nature qui se préparait à s'endormir. Le vent et la pluie. Il les attendait avec impatience. Ils le nettoierait de la fureur du soleil. Il pourrait s'en débarrasser à jamais. Enfin.

Il leva le visage vers le ciel baigné de lumière et ferma les yeux pour imaginer les gouttes qui bientôt atterriraient sur son front et ses joues comme autant de petites billes purificatrices. Cet automne, décida-t-il, serait pour lui un nouveau départ. Il était temps qu'il en finisse avec tout ça. Qu'il se concentre un peu plus sur lui. Tant pis pour tous les autres.

Un léger sourire traversa son visage pour disparaître aussitôt.

Il fallait déjà qu'il y arrive. Et ça, c'était loin d'être une affaire gagnée.

Il ouvrit les yeux quand le banc s'ébranla, signe que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de lui. Par politesse, il s'écarta un peu. La jeune fille blonde qui s'y était installée lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

Elle sortit un cahier un dessin de son sac et se mit à esquisser quelques personnages auxquels elle consacrait son entière concentration. Elle continua ainsi quelques minutes puis tourna les yeux vers lui et l'observa longuement. Il regardait devant lui mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Il reporta son attention vers elle en haussant des sourcils interrogateurs.

– Excuse-moi, dit-elle en lui souriant gentiment. Je me disais juste que tu avais un bon profil. Ça te dérange que je te prenne comme modèle pour quelques minutes ? Ce ne sera pas long.

Voilà qui était inhabituel. Il haussa les épaules, un peu intrigué.

– D'accord, répondit-il.

– Merci beaucoup. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle commençait déjà à le dessiner et il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait lui répondre sans trop la déranger. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins et leva les yeux vers lui.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, on peut discuter. C'est plus agréable comme ça. Alors ?

– Riku.

– Naminé. Enchantée. Tu viens souvent ici ?

Elle traça la courbe de son menton sur son cahier et semblait contente d'elle.

– De temps en temps...

– Ah, fit-elle. C'est un bel endroit pour se promener, l'été.

– Je ne suis pas très « été ».

– Vraiment ? J'imagine que le soleil n'est pas pour tout le monde.

– Non.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel elle gratta son carnet en le détaillant de temps en temps du regard. Puis elle sourit.

– Quel âge as-tu ?

Elle était bien curieuse, pensa-t-il. Ça ne le dérangeait cependant pas outre mesure, aussi n'hésita-t-il pas à répondre :

– Pas loin de dix-sept. Et toi ?

– J'ai dix-sept ans. Tu es dans quelle école ?

– L'athénée.

– Je vois. Je suis à Sainte-Agathe. Pas loin du centre-ville.

– Je connais, oui. Ma voisine a cours là-bas.

– Ta voisine ?

– Oui... je suppose qu'elle est dans la même année que toi.

– Alors je dois la connaître, sourit-elle. On n'est pas si nombreux. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

– Kairi.

– Ah, Kairi ! Je la connais bien, même. On est dans la même classe.

– Vraiment ? Le monde est petit.

– Et tu dis que tu es son voisin ?

– C'est ça. Enfin, on est surtout amis d'enfance.

– Je vois.

Elle resta étrangement silencieuse un moment puis referma son cahier et le rangea dans son sac. Elle penchait un peu la tête quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Elle ne souriait plus.

– Si tu es le voisin de Kairi, je suppose que tu connais aussi Sora ?

Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre son nom. Pas après l'avoir évité si longtemps.

Il baissa inconsciemment les yeux.

Il fallait toujours qu'il revienne quand il s'y attendait le moins.

Elle sembla un peu gênée et s'éclaircit la gorge.

– C'est toi qui est sorti avec lui pendant les vacances d'été, hein ?

Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de ça ? Il fut traversé par un bref sentiment d'angoisse. Peut-être qu'il en avait parlé à tout le monde. Ou Kairi ? Mais non. Kairi tenait sa langue quand il le fallait. Elle n'aurait jamais...

– Je suis désolée d'être aussi directe, reprit Naminé. Il m'en avait brièvement parlé. Je ne voulais pas te gêner.

– Je ne savais pas qu'il...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur ce qu'avait pu dire ou ne pas dire Sora. À vrai dire, il s'en fichait.

Mais maintenant...

– Pas d'inquiétude. Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre. Il me l'a juste... disons, balancé à la figure. Pour que j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour lui.

_S'inquiéter pour quoi ? _

– Vous êtes amis ?

Sa voix lui avait semblé plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il tâcha d'adoucir ses traits pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle ne sembla d'ailleurs pas y faire attention et soupira simplement :

– Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, oui. Après ça, on a été ensemble pendant un temps.

– Oh.

Oh, en effet. Il ne savait pas dire si la situation était embarrassante ou simplement désagréable. La jeune fille était plongée dans ses pensées, ressassant des souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de replonger dans les siens.

– Tu es encore avec ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

– Non.

Il avait répondu fermement mais ce mot lui fit plus mal qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Tant pis.

– Ah...

– Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

Elle sourit.

– Il ne me parle plus vraiment. Il m'évite comme la peste, en fait. Il n'est pas très content de moi, je crois.

– Il t'a bien dit qu'on était...

– Oh, oui, mais c'était sur un coup de tête, pour me faire partir. Je n'étais même pas sûre que ce soit vrai, avant aujourd'hui. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il était avec « le voisin de Kairi », alors j'ai cru qu'il l'avait simplement inventé pour me faire taire.

Il l'observa longuement, bouche close. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Kairi ne lui avait-elle pas dit que Sora sortait d'une rupture difficile ? C'était peut-être avec elle. Il aurait voulu poser la question mais s'en sentait incapable. Une lourde pierre lui était tombée au fond de l'estomac.

– Je ne savais même pas qu'il était bi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton léger. On en apprend tous les jours, hein ? C'était mon meilleur ami, avant ça. Ça aurait sans doute dû rester comme ça. Je ne sais pas. C'est lui qui me l'avait demandé. Je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Il s'agita un peu sur le banc, gêné. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'entendre cette histoire qui, après tout, ne le concernait pas, mais la curiosité le poussait à garder l'oreille tendue.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il malgré lui.

– Je ne sais pas. Je le connaissais bien. Je l'aimais bien. J'ai cru que je pourrais... je ne sais pas. Qu'il irait mieux s'il était avec quelqu'un. Il avait l'air...

Elle s'interrompit un instant comme pour rassembler ses pensées avant de reprendre :

– J'aimais bien son côté vulnérable, je crois. C'était ce qui m'avait attirée vers lui, au début. Sa gentillesse aussi, son enthousiasme. Mais j'ai passé plusieurs années à ses côtés, et j'étais sa meilleure amie. Je le connaissais bien. Il faisait semblant. Je le savais. J'ai cru que je pourrais le rassurer, je ne sais pas. Faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux. Mais c'était une idée ridicule. Je ne vois pas à quoi j'aurais pu arriver.

– Il n'allait pas bien ?

– Oh, si. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'échinait à répondre chaque fois que je le lui demandais. Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas qu'il allait aussi bien qu'il le montrait. Mais quand j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour lui un peu trop souvent, il m'a juste envoyée bouler. Il refusait de répondre à mes questions. Je n'étais pourtant pas très insistante, mais... enfin. Ça a quand même fonctionné un moment. Comme il avait l'air de tenir à moi et que je tenais vraiment à lui, je n'ai rien dit. Et puis...

Elle s'arrêta soudain et eut un sourire embarrassé.

– Enfin, je ne devrais peut-être pas en parler comme ça, continua-t-elle. Ce sont ses affaires, après tout.

Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, autant qu'elle finisse. Riku tenta un sourire qui ne devait pas ressembler à grand chose mais auquel elle répondit tout de même.

– Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? demanda-t-elle.

Riku resta un moment silencieux. Le poids dans son estomac semblait plus lourd que jamais. Pourtant, c'est d'une petite voix et les joues plus rouges que d'habitude qu'il dit :

– Oui.

– J'en suis heureuse. Tu as vu quelque chose d'inhabituel, chez lui ? D'inquiétant, je veux dire.

_En dehors de son brusque changement de comportement ? _

– Pas grand chose, non. Il a juste... enfin, je suppose qu'il en avait marre.

– Je crois qu'il a des problèmes chez lui, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Chez lui ?

Elle se gratta négligemment le genoux.

– Oui, je crois. Enfin, je n'en sais rien. Il n'en parlait pas trop.

À vrai dire, il ne lui en avait même jamais parlé, à lui. Il ne savait que très vaguement dans quel coin il habitait, mais rien de plus.

Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

– Il vit seul avec sa mère, non ?

Naminé acquiesça.

– Oui. Mais je ne l'ai aperçue qu'une fois ou deux, pas plus. Je ne suis même jamais allée chez lui. Il n'aimait pas trop ça. Je n'ai pas insisté. J'aurais peut-être dû... enfin, c'est sa vie privée. Je n'ai pas osé m'en mêler.

– Mmh...

C'était compréhensible. Lui non plus n'avait jamais creusé plus loin que ce qu'il lui fallait. Peut-être aurait-il dû se montrer plus curieux. Lui poser plus de questions. Aller lui parler, après ce jour-là...

Imaginer qu'il pouvait arriver quelque chose à Sora, quelque chose dont il n'aurait pas osé lui parler, le rendait malade.

Naminé semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle aussi. Enfin, elle lui adressa un vague sourire.

– Ce sont des choses qui arrivent...

– J'imagine.

Il se leva, un peu hésitant.

– Tu vas le revoir ? demanda Naminé en le suivant du regard.

– Je crois... oui.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, après tout. Il savait que ce n'était pas son problème, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher l'inquiétude de lui serrer le cœur avec cruauté.

– Ne lui parle pas de moi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que... enfin, fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas vue. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et elle sourit.

– On se reverra peut-être, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Un peu perturbé par le geste, il la serra pendant un bref instant.

– Peut-être, répondit-il sans savoir quoi ajouter.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'en aller, légèrement désorienté pour il ne savait quelle étrange raison.

_xxxxx_

– Laisse-moi tranquille.

Il le toisait, les bras étroitement serrés contre sa poitrine. Riku tâcha de garder la tête haute. Il haussa les épaules.

– Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps, rétorqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je dis seulement... enfin, bref. Tu fais ce que tu veux... mais si tu as besoin de moi, je, euh...

Il avait du mal à former ses phrases. Sa gorge était douloureuse et son estomac noué. C'était la première fois qu'il revoyait Sora depuis des semaines. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait si difficile. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre un minimum de contenance.

– Appelle-moi si besoin. Voilà.

– C'est tout ce que t'étais venu me dire ?

Il voyait mal ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches pour ne pas qu'il les voie trembler.

– Ouais... je vais y aller.

– D'accord.

– Prends soin de toi.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Sora plissa les yeux une seconde. Son visage était impassible, désormais, et son regard froid comme la glace. Riku ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il retint un soupir dépité.

Il savait que Sora ne serait pas ravi de le revoir, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à autant d'animosité de sa part. Il n'avait jamais été agressif avec lui. Indifférent, peut-être, mais jamais aussi froid.

Il se détourna sans un mot de plus et se mordit la lèvre en se demandant si venir jusqu'ici en avait valu le coup. Il n'y avait rien de moins sûr.

Son cœur battait si fort contre sa poitrine que c'en était presque douloureux. Il ravala les divers sentiments qui lui montaient à la gorge et se concentra pour ne pas se noyer dans les réminiscences de cette brève et désolante entrevue. Ça fonctionnerait peut-être, après tout.

Il soupira discrètement et rentra chez lui en se concentrant uniquement sur le bruit de ses pas contre le trottoir.

_xxxxx_

Il resta assis sur la table du salon pendant que le jour déclinait peu à peu. Son téléphone était posé devant lui, mortellement silencieux. Ses parents fatigués étaient déjà partis se coucher et il était plongé dans la pénombre et le silence, le cœur battant.

Mais son téléphone ne bougeait pas. L'écran était noir comme de l'encre. Pendant un instant, Riku fut tenté d'appeler Kairi afin qu'elle vienne passer la soirée avec lui mais rejeta rapidement l'idée. Si Sora appelait, il fallait qu'il soit seul. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en mêle. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était allé le voir.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle sache.

Il posa son front sur la table et ferma les yeux tandis que la fatigue commençait à réclamer son dû. Il n'était pas si tard que ça, au fond, mais il lui semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on s'obstinait à vivre des journées émotionnellement compliquées.

Il retint un soupir et se redressa. Sora ne l'appellerait pas. Il le savait, bien sûr. Il avait juste eu un vague espoir, vite envolé. Au moins avait-il été le voir. Il avait fait le maximum.

C'est ce qu'il tâchait de se répéter pendant qu'il montait les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, son téléphone portable dans la main. Après tout, il lui avait proposé son aide. Qu'il l'accepte ou qu'il la refuse, Riku ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus.

À peine cette pensée avait-elle traversé son esprit que l'appareil se mit à vibrer dans sa main. Sans attendre une seconde, il décrocha.

« Sora ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence, comme si son interlocuteur hésitait encore à répondre. Lorsqu'il commença à parler, cependant, sa voix ne marquait ni émotion ni hésitation.

« Salut, Riku. Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose, ce soir ? »

Voilà qui était inattendu. « Faire quoi ?

– Quelque chose. Quelque part, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais que... enfin, c'est juste histoire de passer le temps. D'avoir quelque chose à faire. Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave. Je trouverai bien tout seul.

– Où est-ce que tu es ?

– Dehors.

– Où dehors ?

– Juste dehors. »

Riku attendit quelques secondes sans que Sora ne semble vouloir préciser sa pensée. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Que dirait Kairi si elle était au courant de ça ?

Il le savait très bien.

Elle lui dirait de refuser. L'ombre d'une culpabilité insidieuse lui caressa le ventre. Il l'entendait aussi bien que si elle s'était trouvée à côté de lui. _Il va te blesser à nouveau. Tu devrais passer à autre chose, Riku. Je te dis ça parce que je suis ton amie. _

Il se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue. Kairi n'était pas là. Elle n'était au courant de rien. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Si Sora l'avait appelé, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de lui.

« Tu veux qu'on se retrouve quelque part ? demanda-t-il enfin en faisant taire les voix qui lui soufflaient que c'était une mauvaise idée.

– Oui.

– Où ? Je peux te rejoindre, si tu veux.

– Non. »

Riku s'assit sur une des marches des escaliers. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter.

« Tu veux ven...

– Je peux venir chez toi ? », l'interrompit Sora.

Il avait dit ça sans intonation, comme vide, mais Riku sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu te souviens du chemin ?

– Oui. J'arrive. »

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus et son interlocuteur resta pantois. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler la nouvelle.

Sora arrivait.

– Merde.

Si on ne comptait pas leur brève entrevue quelques heures plus tôt, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des semaines. Ils s'étaient à peine adressés la parole. Et le voilà qui venait chez lui comme si de rien n'était.

_Parce que je l'y ai invité. C'est ce que je voulais. _

Mais en prendre conscience ne lui permettait pas de se calmer. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'installa sur la chaise qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt en essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Pourtant, dans sa tête, les questions s'étaient remises à tourner avec plus de violence que jamais.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Et si ça se passait mal ? S'il changeait d'avis ? S'il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir ou m'entendre ? _

Il croisa les bras contre son ventre qui se tordait sous cette soudaine anxiété et respira lentement pour garder son sang-froid. Adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait. Il ne servait à rien de se faire du mal pour ça. Sora avait besoin de lui et il serait là. C'était le plus important.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau un bref instant. Avec une profonde inspiration, Riku ouvrit la porte d'entrée à son récent invité.

Ce dernier l'observa un moment, les mains dans les poches. Puis, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il sourit.

– Salut, dit-il simplement.

Ça faisait si longtemps que Riku n'avait plus vu ce sourire qu'il s'en sentit tout chose et oublia momentanément ce qu'il était censé répondre. Comme le brun lui lançait un regard interrogateur, il s'écarta de la porte et s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Entre.

Il ne se fit pas plus prier et balaya le salon du regard.

– Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda son hôte d'une voix mal assurée.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Sora secoua la tête.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais que je vienne, déclara-t-il.

Riku haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas le seul étonné.

– Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, reprit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, mais il paraissait sincère. Riku s'installa non loin de lui et ne répondit pas.

– J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était cruel de ma part. Je suppose que tu m'en veux. T'aurais raison.

– Pourquoi maintenant ?

C'était la seule réplique qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il reconnaissait à peine l'aigreur qu'on pouvait distinguer au fond de sa voix.

– Parce que je... j'aurais voulu te le dire avant, mais à chaque fois que j'y pensais, peu importe à quel point je m'en voulais, je me disais que tu ne ferais que me détester encore plus. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû réagir tout de suite.

Les derniers restes de rancœur qui lui restaient fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il soupira.

– Je ne t'en veux pas.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sora mais ses yeux restaient mélancoliques.

– Merci. J'ai été con, hein ? J'aurais aimé être aussi gentil que toi. Il faut toujours que je finisse par faire quelque chose de débile. Je finis toujours par blesser les seules personnes auxquelles je tiens. Je fais vraiment pitié.

Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé sur cette dernière phrase et Riku constata qu'il avait les yeux embués. Dans un élan de compassion, il attrapa la main de son invité en espérant pouvoir lui remonter un peu le moral.

Une larme coula sur la joue du brun, rapidement suivie d'une autre, et il se mit à sangloter sans bruit, les yeux baissés sur la table et les lèvres étroitement scellées. Désarmé et pris par surprise, Riku ne sut quoi faire d'autre que d'emmêler ses doigts aux siens en attendant que ça lui passe.

Ses pleurs ne tardèrent pas à s'espacer et il reprenait difficilement sa respiration pendant qu'il s'essuyait les yeux avec le dos de la main.

– Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il d'une voix faible.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Ça va mieux ?

Un ersatz de sourire lui traversa le visage, mais c'était mieux que rien.

– Pas vraiment. Je suis ridicule, hein ? À pleurer pour un rien. C'est pathétique.

– Bien sûr que non. Tu peux pleurer quand tu en as envie. Ça fait du bien, parfois. Ça n'a rien de ridicule.

– Je sais pas. Peut-être.

Il restèrent silencieux un long moment, tous deux perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Ce n'était pas le genre de silence qui suscitait le malaise et qui demandait à être brisé de n'importe quelle façon. Pour une fois, il paraissait naturel, presque réconfortant.

– Riku ?

– Oui ?

Il semblait hésiter mais demanda tout de même :

– Je peux rester ici ce soir ?

Riku ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air étonné.

– Ce soir ?

– Si ça ne va pas, ce n'est rien. Je... c'est juste que... j'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, alors...

– Non, c'est bon. Tu peux rester.

Sora eut l'air sensiblement soulagé et il sourit.

– Tes parents ne diront rien ?

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ils s'en fichent, de toute façon.

Comme il commençait déjà à se faire tard, ils décidèrent de monter dans la chambre de Riku pour se préparer pour la nuit. Ce dernier sortit un pyjama du fond de ses tiroirs et le lui tendit sans un mot. Sora le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il s'habilla en gardant les yeux fixés sur le lit, pensif.

– Est-ce qu'on dort là tous les deux ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Riku sentit ses joues rosir mais fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Il haussa les épaules.

– C'est bien assez grand pour deux. J'ai aussi un matelas gonflable, si tu préfères.

– Ça ira comme ça.

Il s'assit sur un des côtés pour apprécier le moelleux du matelas et un nouveau sourire traversa son visage.

– Quelle chance, soupira-t-il. J'aimerais bien avoir un lit double, moi aussi. Au moins, tu peux t'étaler comme tu veux.

– Il m'a fallut des années d'insistance et de bataille pour en avoir un comme ça.

– Bien joué, alors. Tu te mets de quel côté ?

– Ah... gauche. Enfin, je m'en fiche.

– D'accord.

Il se glissa du côté droit et remonta le drap qui servait de couverture d'été jusqu'à son menton.

– Merci, Riku, dit-il d'une voix faible en le regardant s'habiller.

– Ce n'est rien.

Il se coucha de son côté et se tourna vers Sora qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il restèrent immobiles, incertains de l'attitude à prendre.

– On pourrait se revoir.

C'était à peine un murmure dans la bouche de Sora mais Riku l'entendit aussi fort que s'il l'avait crié dans son oreille.

– Tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

– Seulement si tu veux bien. Sinon, je...

– D'accord.

Sora eut l'air un peu surpris mais un sourire ne tarda pas à étirer un coin de ses lèvres.

– Super.

– Mais j'ai une condition.

– Laquelle ?

– Sois honnête avec moi. Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire, mais sois honnête. T'es d'accord ?

– Je suppose que ça marche dans les deux sens ?

– Évidemment.

– Marché conclu, alors.

Il tendit son petit doigt à Riku et celui-ci ne put se retenir de pouffer.

– Vraiment ?

– Il faut bien officialiser tout ça. Non ?

– Comme tu veux.

Ils scellèrent la promesse et Sora en profita pour emmêler ses doigts à ceux de son vis-à-vis. Puis il ferma les yeux et murmura :

– Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit, Sora.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant que la respiration du brun se fasse plus lente et régulière. Riku, lui, ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Il resta là, les yeux à demi ouverts, à contempler l'endormi avec tendresse.

Le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, il prit pleinement conscience d'à quel point il lui avait manqué.

_xxxxxx_

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

– La même chose que toi.

– Thé, alors ?

Sora eut un sourire.

– Ce sera parfait, dit-il.

Il était assis dehors, sur une chaise de jardin, et le soleil matinal lui caressait le dos avec douceur. Il tourna son visage vers le ciel et soupira d'aise. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi calme.

Riku déposa une tasse fumante devant lui et il le remercia en observant le sachet de thé répandre des volutes ambrées dans l'eau chaude.

– Mes parents viennent de descendre, dit Riku en touillant dans sa tasse.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

– En dehors des allusions qu'ils ne se sont pas privés de faire, rien de spécial. Ils s'en fichent un peu, si tu veux mon avis.

– Ah. Tu as de la chance. Ma mère m'aurait tuée.

Il avait dit ça en fronçant les sourcils et ne décrochait plus le regard de sa boisson. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, cependant, il avait repris son sourire naturel et l'air joyeux que Riku lui avait toujours connu.

– J'aurais aimé avoir une famille comme la tienne.

Son hôte allait lui répondre quelque chose quand une exclamation retentit dans le jardin voisin. Il jura intérieurement. Évidemment. Il _fallait_ qu'elle l'ait entendu.

La tête de Kairi ne tarda pas à passer au-dessus des panneaux de bois qui séparaient leurs deux jardins et elle les pointa du doigt, profondément choquée.

– _Sora_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Salut, Kairi.

Sans plus attendre, elle grimpa par-dessus la clôture et se joignit à eux, les mains sur les hanches.

– Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, les menaça-t-elle en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

Elle jetait à Sora des regards méfiants et il se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation de son thé, les joues légèrement rosies. Comme aucun des deux garçons ne semblait vouloir lui répondre, elle laissa échapper un long soupir.

– Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

– On peut dire ça, répondit Riku en sortant le sachet de thé de l'eau dans laquelle il infusait.

– Eh bien, tout arrive.

Sans prévenir, elle passa derrière lui et lui ébouriffa durement les cheveux.

– Quand est-ce que tu les as coupé ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle se fut assise sur la chaise à côté de lui.

– Ah... hier.

Elle le jaugea du regard quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

– Ça te va bien. Tu aurais dû me le dire, je serais venue avec toi. Et toi, Sora ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ce dernier sourit, rassuré que Kairi lui adresse la parole.

– Ça lui va bien.

Riku se passa une main dans la nuque, un peu gêné.

– Merci.

– Bon, je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre petit rendez-vous plus longtemps.

– Pourquoi t'es debout aussi tôt, d'ailleurs ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupée à attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval avec toute la concentration que ça nécessitait.

– Je pars en vacances chez ma cousine, expliqua-t-elle enfin. J'étais venue te le dire.

– Ah bon ? Combien de temps ?

– Pour la semaine.

– T'aurais fait quoi, si j'avais pas été réveillé ?

– J'aurais balancé des cailloux à ta fenêtre, comme dans les films. Sinon, j'avais un petit mot à glisser dans ta boîte au lettre.

– Tu pouvais aussi m'envoyer un SMS.

– J'aurais pu, mais c'était moins romantique. Sur ce ! il faut que j'y aille.

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et fit de même avec Sora qui manqua de s'étouffer.

– Pas de bêtises, hein ! Je compte sur vous.

Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil et enjamba les panneaux avec aisance avant de disparaître dans sa propre maison. Riku et Sora échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

– Elle a de l'énergie à revendre, en tout cas, commenta le brun.

– C'est sûr.

– Je devrais rentrer chez moi.

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation mais son sourire avait disparu. Il contemplait sa cuillère, l'air vague.

– Tu n'as pas tellement l'air de le vouloir.

Il haussa les épaules sans le regarder.

– Non.

Riku brûlait de demander pourquoi mais il se borna à rester silencieux. Il n'avait pas envie de poser des questions, pas tout de suite. Tout ça était encore trop fragile pour lui.

– Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux, proposa-t-il après quelques minutes.

Sora eut un faible sourire.

– Merci, ça ira. Il faudra bien que je rentre un jour, de toute façon.

– T'es sûr que...

– Ça ira, répéta-t-il.

Il lui sourit pour le rassurer et se leva. Comme son hôte esquissait un geste pour se lever, il lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

– Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça ?

La raison lui semblait évidente.

– Tu vis seul avec ta mère, non ?

– Si, répondit Sora en haussant un sourcil.

Riku ne savait pas exactement si le moment était bien choisi, mais il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. Après tout, ils avaient décidés d'être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas garder ses soupçons pour lui. La confiance ne se construisait pas comme ça.

– Les, hum... bredouilla-t-il. (Il souffla un peu pour reprendre contenance.) La marque de la dernière fois...

– La marque ?

La question semblait innocente mais ses bras s'étaient un peu resserrés autour de lui.

– Les bleus.

– Oh, ça. Je suis...

Sentant le mensonge arriver, il décida de se jeter à l'eau. Tant pis pour ce qu'il en penserait.

– C'est ta mère qui... ?

Le brun se détacha de lui et recula d'un pas. Il souriait. Et ça sonnait faux.

– C'était de ma faute, dit-il en se passant une main dans la nuque. Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'était juste une fois, et c'était mérité, de toute façon.

– On avait dit qu'on était honnêtes.

– Mais je suis...

– Arrête ça.

Il se leva et l'attrapa par les épaules avant que Sora n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement de recul. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Arrête de mentir. Arrête de cacher ça. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Sora.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres sans rien dire.

– Écoute, je ne sais pas tout, mais on ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça. Si elle te fait du mal, je ne...

– Tu te trompes. Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était la mienne. Je la connais depuis toujours. Je savais comment elle réagissait. J'ai pas fait attention, et c'était ma faute.

Il n'y avait aucune inflexion dans sa voix. Riku le relâcha, le visage emprunt d'une expression peinée.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça, reprit Sora.

– Et ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ?

– Oui.

_Ce n'est pas ce que Naminé m'a dit._ Il brûlait de le lui dire, mais elle lui avait fait promettre qu'il ne l'évoquerait pas devant lui.

Sora regardait ses pieds en fronçant les sourcils et passa inconsciemment une main sur son bras.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Je... c'est juste que... quand elle est de mauvaise humeur, je devrais la laisser tranquille, c'est tout. Je ne fais que la décevoir, de toute façon.

Riku le regarda longuement, pensif, puis sortit son GSM de sa poche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'appelle les flics.

– Les...

Le brun lui attrapa brusquement le poignet pour l'empêcher de composer le numéro.

– Pourquoi tu veux les appeler ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Je ne suis pas en danger.

– C'est pas ce que j'ai compris.

– Tu vas les déranger pour ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que _je_ fasse ?

– C'est de la maltraitance, Sora. Et je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout. Je le sais.

– Tu ne sais rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est toi qui fais des conclusions hâtives ! C'est ma mère, elle ne me ferait aucun mal. Je le sais.

– Et c'était quoi, alors ?

– C'était juste... ça arrive à tout le monde de s'énerver un peu. Ça ne fait pas de moi une victime ni d'elle une tortionnaire. C'est partout pareil, Riku. Arrête.

– Partout pareil ? Aucun parent n'est censé battre ses gosses. C'est toi qui te berce d'illusions. Réveille-toi, bon Dieu.

– Elle ne me bat pas ! T'es malade, ou quoi ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça !

– Alors _quoi_ ?

– Elle a un tempérament difficile, c'est tout. Elle ne...

– Quoi ?

– Elle est gentille, la plupart du temps.

– Et ?

– Je... écoute... laisse tomber. Laisse tomber tout ça. C'est ridicule. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. C'est entre elle et moi, c'est tout. Laisse tomber.

– Ouais, c'est ça.

Sora croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et secoua la tête.

– Tu n'as qu'à croire ce que tu veux. Je m'en fiche. J'ai dix-sept ans, et je suis suffisamment grand pour m'en sortir tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende, et je n'ai pas besoin que n'importe qui s'en mêle. Ça _me_ regarde. Alors s'il te plaît, n'en parlons plus.

– Comme il te plaira. Mais si jamais je...

– N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Je dois vraiment y aller. À plus tard. Et merci de m'avoir permis de rester ici.

Il accompagna son salut d'un sourire forcé et parti sans un regard. Riku, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

– Honnête, tu parles...

_xxxxx_

– Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que t'avais laissé tomber.

– Ouais... faut croire que c'était pas si évident que ça.

L'image de Kairi s'agita sur son écran et Riku fronça les sourcils.

– T'as vraiment une caméra de merde, dit-il.

– Excuse-moi, hein. Ce n' pas mon ordinateur, au cas où. Et tu devrais entendre les grésillements que fait ton micro, d'ailleurs, avant de faire des commentaires. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Pourquoi tu as été le revoir ? Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais te le sortir de la tête.

Elle avait pris un ton accusateur, mais il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, tiens, et elle n'avait rien à en dire.

– J'ai croisé une fille, dans le parc, répondit-il quand même.

– Et ? Ça t'a rappelé à quel point t'étais gay ?

– Non, c'était une amie de Sora.

– Oh. Qui ?

– Naminé ?

– Sérieusement ? Comment t'as fait pour tomber dessus ? T'as vraiment la poisse, ma parole.

– J'en sais rien. Je suis juste tombé sur elle, et on a discuté un peu.

– De Sora.

– Entre autres, oui.

– Du coup, tu as décidé que c'était un signe du ciel et qu'il te fallait le retrouver tout de suite. C'est ça ?

– Non, pas vraiment. J'ai juste... enfin, bref. Je lui ai parlé deux minutes, c'est tout. C'est lui qui est revenu, après. Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, alors...

– Toi et ton grand cœur généreux avez été ravis de pouvoir l'accueillir à nouveau chez vous.

– Arrête de faire ça ! T'as pas besoin de juger ce que je fais. J'ai décidé de l'aider un peu, oui. Et alors ?

– Très bien, je la ferme. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre s'il te brise encore le cœur. Je n'ai plus rien à voir là-dedans.

Il l'entendit plus qu'il ne la vit ouvrir une canette de soda qu'elle porta bientôt à sa bouche avec irritation.

– Il te l'a expliquée, d'ailleurs ?

– Quoi ?

– La raison pour laquelle il t'a laissé tomber comme il l'a fait. C'était bas de sa part.

– Non. Mais il s'est excusé.

– Oh, je vois. Tout va bien, alors. Et quoi, vous êtes ensemble, maintenant ?

_Bonne question. _Face à son mutisme, elle soupira.

– Ça craint, cette histoire. Enfin, si ça te va...

– Mmh. Et toi, chez ta cousine ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que la pièce était bien vide et se rapprocha un peu de l'écran.

– Sérieusement, j'en peux plus. Je l'aime bien, mais... elle n'arrête pas de me rappeler les conneries que je faisais quand j'avais quoi, six ans ? Elle n'arrête jamais. Tu sais qu'elle a gardé tous les dessins débiles que je lui ai fait quand j'étais môme ? Elle me fait peur.

– C'est mignon.

– Absolument pas. En plus de ça, elle n'arrête pas de me saouler pour que je lui raconte ma vie amoureuse.

– Tu lui as pas parlé de Xion ?

– Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Non merci. Enfin, au moins, on mange bien. C'est le principal.

– Quand est-ce que tu reviens, encore ?

– Samedi soir, mais trop tard pour passer. Et je vais voir Xion, dimanche. Donc...

– Ouais, on verra bien.

Il entendit un bruit lointain du côté de sa meilleure amie et elle se tourna vers la porte avant de revenir à lui.

– Aqua m'appelle, je dois y aller. Ne laisse pas Sora te marcher sur les pieds. Je ne veux pas ramasser tes cendres pour passer des semaines à essayer de les faire reprendre forme humaine.

– C'est ça, à la prochaine.

– Et arrête de...

Il ferma la conversation et quitta Skype avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre par écrit. Elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Il la comprenait, bien sûr, mais elle se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Il ne lui avait rien raconté en détail, préférant garder pour lui ce qui, somme toute, était privé. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Ça faisait trois jours que Sora ne lui avait plus parlé. Il lui en voulait sans doute pour leur dernier échange, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en sentir coupable. Il avait dit exactement ce qu'il pensait. Et si ça avait été à refaire, il aurait dit la même chose, il en était persuadé.

Sora le pardonnerait peut-être.

Il enfonça son visage dans son oreiller et essaya d'ignorer la soudaine inquiétude qui enserrait son estomac dans un étau douloureux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, lui tirant un sursaut.

– Riku ?

– Entre.

Son père passa la tête dans la pièce et lui lança son téléphone portable qu'il rattrapa au vol malgré sa surprise.

– Il n'a pas arrêté de sonner. Tu devrais le garder près de toi.

– Merci, j'y penserai.

– Au passage, tu veux manger quelque chose de particulier ?

Son fils déverrouilla son téléphone et fronça étroitement les sourcils.

– Merde, fit-il entre ses dents.

– On en a plus en stock. Par contre, on a de la pizza.

Riku releva les yeux vers son père et lui lança un regard blasé. C'était bien son genre, ça.

– Ça ira. Euh... dis, ça vous dérange si je sors un moment ?

L'homme lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

– Kairi te manque à ce point-là ? Elle est loin d'ici, tu sais.

– Très drôle.

– Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, fils. Va, tu as ma bénédiction. Mais reviens pour huit heures, ou tu pourras dire adieu à ta bien-aimée pizza.

– Ça marche.

Il reporta son attention sur l'appareil quand son géniteur eut quitté la pièce. Il se mordit convulsivement l'intérieur de la joue par nervosité. Sora lui avait laissé des appels en absence en nombre assez conséquent pour qu'il s'en inquiète.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et colla le téléphone à son oreille en enfilant les premières baskets qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Par chance, la réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

« Riku ? »

Entendre sa voix lui fit un bien fou. C'était stupide, mais il était un peu rassuré.

« Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu. Mon portable était...

– Oh, ce n'est rien. Enfin, je ne voulais pas déranger, de toute façon.

– Tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je peux venir, si besoin.

– Ah... je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire. Mais si tu n'as rien à faire, je...

– Dis-moi où tu es et j'arrive.

– Vraiment ? Je suis, euh... pas loin de l'épicerie où travaille la copine de Kairi ? Je ne sais pas si tu vois où c'est. Mais ce n'est pas tout près, alors...

– C'est rien. J'arrive.

– OK, cool. Je vais attendre là, alors. À tout de suite.

– À tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha et se dépêcha de nouer ses lacets avant de sortir en trombe.

Par chance, il put attraper un tram sans trop de mal et arriva à bon port assez rapidement. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Sora, assis sur un banc devant le supermarché. Il était occupé à prendre des bonbons multicolores dans un paquet qu'il venait sans doute d'acheter et lui en proposa dès que Riku arriva auprès de lui.

– Merci, dit-il en en attrapant un au fond du sachet.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire et déposa le paquet entre eux deux. Il avait la main gauche bandée, remarqua Riku. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

– Entorse, expliqua Sora en voyant qu'il le regardait. Pas bien grave.

– Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

– Ah...

Il haussa vaguement les épaules. Riku n'insista pas. Ils restèrent assis à observer les quelques rares passants et les allées et venues dans l'épicerie. Elle n'allait pas tarder à fermer, et les derniers pressés s'entassaient à la caisse en attendant leur tour.

– Elle me hait, dit enfin Sora.

Son voisin n'avait pas besoin de contexte pour savoir de qui il parlait.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Rien de spécial. Elle était très en colère. J'ai juste...

Il fut parcouru d'un tremblement et Riku lui prit timidement une main qu'il serra avec reconnaissance.

– J'ai essayé de lui expliquer. Je lui ai dit que je... enfin. Je lui ai juste dit que je ne me laisserais plus faire. Que je n'étais plus un enfant.

– Comment elle a réagi ?

– Elle a dit que j'étais la pire erreur de sa vie. Qu'elle aurait préféré que je... et puis, elle...

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et commençait à respirer difficilement. Il attendit quelques secondes et tâcha de se calmer.

– Elle a pris la pelle à cendre qui était sur le serviteur de la cheminée et...

Le visage de Riku se décomposa.

– Je l'en ai empêchée, cette fois. Elle était dans une colère noire. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer. C'est la première fois depuis des années que j'ai eu peur de mourir. J'aurais jamais cru... alors, je l'ai giflée.

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues mais il n'y prêtait guère attention. Il posa les yeux sur la main toujours liée à la sienne et ferma les paupières un instant.

– Je regrette. J'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'aurais pas dû...

– Il fallait bien que tu te défendes.

– C'est ce que je croyais, mais maintenant... elle s'est mise à pleurer, tu sais, elle m'a dit que son fils n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. C'est ma mère. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais je l'ai regardée et je lui ai dit qu'elle le méritait. Que c'était sa faute, depuis toujours. Que si je n'étais pas son fils, elle n'était pas ma mère. Elle était effondrée. Elle sanglotait. Elle s'est excusée. Mais je ne l'ai pas crue. Je lui ai dit que j'allais voir la police et qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à me revoir. Après ça, je suis parti.

Il se frotta les yeux et se fourra un bonbon dans la bouche.

– Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

– Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu as bien fait.

– J'en sais rien...

– C'était que de la légitime défense, Sora, et tu ne lui as pas fait mal. Elle a été prise par surprise, c'est tout.

– Peut-être... de toute façon, c'est fait.

– Tu as quelque part où aller ?

– Ah... oui. Une de mes tantes n'habite pas très loin. J'y ai été tout à l'heure. C'est elle qui m'a fait ça.

Il lui montra le bandage avec un faible sourire.

– Elle est infirmière, en plus...

– Une sœur de ta mère ?

– Non. De mon père. Mon cousin est absent, donc... mais tu le connais, non ? Vanitas. J'ai pris sa chambre. Il va me détester.

Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Riku et ferma les yeux.

– J'avais envie de te voir, alors...

L'adolescent lui passa une main dans le dos.

– Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé.

– Je suis content que tu sois venu.

Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps. Ils ne parlaient pas. Sora respirait lentement, comme s'il dormait. À la réflexion, il dormait peut-être.

Quelques passants leur jetèrent des regards intrigués mais Riku les défiait des yeux s'approcher. Il se contenta de lui caresser doucement le dos en espérant alléger sa peine et son angoisse, le regard posé sur son visage presque détendu, maintenant, mais sur lequel on pouvait voir la trace des larmes qui y avaient sans doute coulé tout au long de l'après-midi.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être un moment bien trop court, Sora se redressa et se frotta les yeux en soupirant.

– Tu peux rester chez moi, si tu veux, proposa Riku.

Il avait le cœur serré. Sora lui sourit.

– Je dois retourner chez ma tante. Je lui ai promis.

– D'accord. Mais si tu veux... je suis là jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Tu peux venir quand tu en as envie.

– Merci. D'ailleurs, demain...

– Oui. Je viendrai.

Sora laissa échapper un léger rire et passa une main entre les mèches grises de son interlocuteur.

– Je sais que tu viendras.

Ses doigts vinrent caresser sa joue et il s'approcha lentement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent et se rejoignent. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le cœur de Riku s'affole au fond de sa poitrine, pour que le sang lui monte au joue, pour qu'il ait envie de l'embrasser encore.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

– À demain, murmura Sora en se levant.

– À demain.

Il s'éloigna un peu, sa main bandée serrée contre son ventre, puis se retourna et revint vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres, encore une fois seulement. Il le regarda dans les yeux, silencieux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Riku.

– Oh. Rien. Je me disais juste...

– Oui ?

Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux croisa les mains dans son dos. Ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat. De l'amusement, peut-être ? Ou un simple souvenir.

Riku aurait voulu tendre le bras pour la capter, le capter, le comprendre, mais il ne put que rester immobile, le cœur battant dans une sensation délicieuse qu'il avait cru avoir oublié.

Alors Sora se pencha à nouveau vers lui et lentement, très lentement, il posa son front sur le sien, un sourire sur le bout des lèvres, un sourire aussi dans sa voix lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

– Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

* * *

**J'ai failli avoir l'indécence de le publier pour la fête des mères, haha, heureusement que je suis lente, tiens. Ça l'aurait pas fait.**

**Je crois que je ne suis définitivement pas faite pour le SoRiku ;;. Arrêtez-moi, la prochaine fois. Omg. TT. Je ferai peut-être un épilogue, mais faudra d'abord que j'arrête de détester cette fic, hihi, donc je la mets en _complete_ en attendant.**

**Au passage, je ne sais pas quel est mon problème avec les parents des persos dans mes UA, mais voilà. Hum. Pourtant je jure que j'ai aucun problème avec les miens, haha. Je suis désolée, unknown parents de mes fanfics. La prochaine fois, je ferai une mère nice à Vanitas et/ou Sora. Mes pauvres bébés.**

**Tant qu'on est dans le sujet, et parce qu'on ne sait jamais : si vous êtes victime de maltraitances ou que vous êtes témoins (ou juste au courant) de faits de maltraitances, qu'elles soient physique ou non, le numéro 119 dédié à l'enfance en danger est gratuit, joignable de n'importe où en France, 24h/24, 7j/7. Il n'apparaît pas sur les factures. ****En Belgique, vous pouvez appeler le 107 (télé-accueil) ou le 103 (écoute enfant), tous deux gratuits, joignables 24h/24, 7j/7, ou contacter le service SOS enfants de votre région qui s'occupe entre autres des problèmes concernant la maltraitance (et de tout un tas d'autres trucs). ****Plus (+) la police, ça marche partout. Courage. **

**Je vais laisser ça là.**

**Sur ces bons mots, mes amis, je vais tâcher d'oublier que cette fanfiction existe (sauf si je fais un épilogue. J'en ferai d'office un, en fait. J'ai encore des trucs à dire. Et puis bon pauv' Sora faut bien qu'il s'arrange un peu) et me laisser emporter par la douce étreinte de mon OTP. J'espère que vous êtes prêts à être spammés par du VanVen, parce que j'en ai quelques-un en stock. /o/ (Du UAZombie, yeaaah.)**

**Merci pour votre lecture, et je vous souhaite de trouver une pièce de 2€ par terre aujourd'hui, comme ça vous pourrez vous acheter des bonbons. Vive les bonbons.**


End file.
